Cinco años despues
by unma
Summary: Ha pasado cinco años de la lucha con Galatea, por que ahora alguien quiere matar a Las K.S.?nuevo cap en linea
1. Estallidos tras la paz

Cuando Sylia se aprestaba a cerrar su tienda, la inoportuna llegada del mensajero de Tokio Express le molesto, verdaderamente pensaba que ese no era horario para molestar con alguna encomienda, pero la fría lluvia así como el viento le aplacaron un poco, verdaderamente ese pobre hombre debía estar también fastidiado por tener que trabajar a esas horas.

**_-déjeme ayudarlo con eso, parece que esta pesado-_** Sylia trataba de parecer lo mas dulce posible, el mensajero sonrío, empujo la gran caja hacia el interior mientras Sylia tiraba hacia adentro.

**-_le agradezco señora, lamento el horario, pero el carromato que me dieron para hoy se descompuso a mitad de camino, ¿cuanto falta?_**_-_ Sylia observo que los ojos del trabajador se dirigían hacia su abultado vientre, este le puso de buen humor

_**-le espero para el mes que viene, para el 18 o 20-**_

_**-¿ya sabe que será?**_

_**-un niño, por lo menos eso dicen las ecografías, y por la manera en que patea-**_

_**-los niños son la bendición del mundo, no veo el momento de volver a casa y ver al mío-**_

**_-pues entonces vaya, y disfrútelos-_** Sylia firmo las hojas que le paso el empleado y amablemente le empujo hacia la puerta. Este le hizo una señal amistosa, subió a su camión y haciendo un ruido de los mil demonios se alejo, en medio de explosiones de escape y una enorme nube negra.

_**-hum, si no arreglan ese sistema de inyección lo van a multar-** sonrío_, trabo la puerta y regreso hacia donde habían dejado la caja, normalmente la hubiera abierto en ese mismo momento, pero estaba cansada, tenia los pies hinchados, se sentía un poco incomoda, tenia que revisar la caja, calcular los costos y ganancia, era lo que hacia todas las noches. recordó lo que le había dicho el mensajero, acaricio su vientre, imaginando el placer de sentir a su niño ya entre sus brazos, apago las luces de la tienda, y se dirigió a la entrada secreta que tanto utilizaran las Knigth Sabers, era la mas corta para bajar a sus habitaciones. La puerta no había terminado de cerrarse cuando la sintió, ensordecedora, potente, asesina, la explosión la arrojo contra la pared de enfrente, la golpeo un poco, por suerte de costado, estaba mareada, la llegada de Nigel le confirmo que no era un sueño.

_**- ¿estas bien?-**_

_**-si, caí de costado, no te preocupes, ¿que paso?**_

_**-no lo se, voy a revisar-**_

Nigel encontró la puerta trabada, la fuerza de la explosión la había deformado, llevo a Sylia a la salida mas cercana, la sentó en unas escaleras de una vieja casa, el matrimonio que vivían allí se mostraron muy consternados por lo que sucedida, así que se quedaron cuidando a Sylia mientras llegaban los bomberos, cuya sirenas ya se escuchaban.

Mientras tanto Nigel daba la vuelta al edificio, lo que vio lo horrorizo, todo el local, así como gran parte de las fachadas de los edificios que estaban enfrente, habían sido destrozados, solo la solidez de esa puerta secreta, había salvado a Sylia de una muerte segura. Mientras veía a los bomberos hacer su trabajo, se preguntaba que pudo haber sucedido para provocar una explosión así.

Linna se encontraba dándole de comer a Kimico, el alimentar a ese regordete niño era una de sus mayores felicidades. También era lo único bueno que le quedo de su matrimonio con Toshiro, un buen hombre, pero que con el tiempo empiezo a hacerse mas y mas mujeriego. Bueno si lo pensaba mejor, la casa y la cuota de alimentos era algo bueno, pero en este caso del divorcio, si a eso se le sumaba la generosa ayuda que Sylia le prestaba, mas la ayuda que le prestaban Nene y Mackey por un lado, y Susan por otro para cuidar al niño, sin dejar de lado su propio trabajo, tenían una vida mucho mas despejada de lo que lograría sola. Kimico sonreía cuando su madre jugaba con la cuchara haciendo sonidos de avión mientras la dirigía hacia su rojita boca.

_**-y hay va otro, zuuummm-**_

Kimico aplaudía cada vez que la cuchara aterrizaba en su boca.

**_-bueno, es hora de un buen baño, señorito, tu padre era un niño como tu, pero no se ensuciaba tanto-_** levanto al niño, se encamino hacia el baño, mientras llenaba la bañadera, desnudo al infante, lo sentó sobre el inodoro, empiezo a quitarse la ropa, bañarse junto a su hijo era una experiencia que ninguna madre debería perderse, eso le hacia recordar a cuando Kimico era aun mas niño, tenia ya tres años, pronto ya no podría hacerlo.

Estaba por meterse en la tina cuando sonó el timbre, se puso una bata, bajo las escaleras, miro por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, un mensajero en un destartalado camión estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta, abrió la puerta, pero asegurándose de que la cadena este puesta.

_**-¿Linna Yamazaki?**_

_**-la misma**_

_**-esto es para usted, una promoción de la empresa Sauter Crosed-**_

_**-¿es gratis?**_

**_-así es- _**se escucho un sonido de cadenas y la puerta se abrió

_**-en ese caso, ¿donde firmo?**_

_Linna observo al mensajero irse, dejo el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa de la sala y subió hacia el baño, levanto a Kimico en sus brazos, y ambos cayeron al suelo luego de una violenta explosión, los tímpanos de Linna le dolían, Kimico lloraba, y por debajo de la puerta empezaba entrar un espeso humo negro, Linna estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero imágenes de la película LLAMARADA en su mente la hicieron cambiar de opinión, observo la ventana, y detrás el gran roble cuya sombra tanta disfrutaba, se puso nuevamente su bata, tomo su suéter, lo ato por debajo y coloco a Kimico dentro, se lo ato al cuello por las mangas, abrió la ventana y salto hacia el roble, se tomo de la primera rama grande que encontró. Calculo su próximo salto, se balanceo solamente lo necesario, y alcanzo otra gruesa rama mas baja, en ese momento, sintió que el nudo sobre su cuello se soltaba, antes de que esto sucediera, se soltó y cayo de espalda para proteger a Kimico, sintió el fuerte golpe y como se quedaba sin aire, pero el escuchar a Kimico llorando, le indico que el niño, al menos no estaba muy herido, el dolor en la espalda era intenso, se preguntaba si se la había roto en la caída, se desmayaba en el momento que los bomberos llegaban hacia donde estaba_

_-**Capitán, ¿me llamo?-**_

_**-pasa Daley, pasa, mira esto-**_

Daley observo los papeles que su Roland le paso, levanto la mirada hacia el

_**-Sylia Stingray y Linna Yamazaki?-**_

_**-así es, con un horas de diferencia, ambas explosiones, ambas por paquetes que les dejo un mensajero del Tokio Express, empresa la cual no tiene registrados envío a esas personas-**_

_**-dos de cuatro, de la misma manera, es demasiada casualidad-**_

_**-¿casualidad?, esto no es ninguna casualidad, pero, ¿cuantas personas lo sabían?**_

_**-de la corporación no quedo nadie vivo, por lo menos de los que sabíamos que sabían-**_

_**-¿fuera de la corporación?-**_

_**-León; el mayordomo de Sylia, no me acuerdo su nombre, y luego usted, de mi parte nadie mas lo supo, no creo que ellas lo hayan dicho, deberemos buscar si no quedaron pistas luego del desastre de los boomer.**_

_**-abra que averiguarlo, primero hablaremos con nuestra jefa de informática, luego iras al hospital, ambas están en observación, por ultimo te comunicaras con León, trata de obtener que puede saber el-**_

Nene Romanova había progresado mucho en la policía, luego de su actuación cuando el centro de operaciones de la policía A. D. fue tomado por los boomer, el Capitán comprendido todo su potencial, el saber que ella era una infiltrada, no hizo más que aumentar su admiración, Creo y puso a su cargo la Sección H, la sección Hacker. Era una sección que solía quedar fuera de las visitas oficiales, pero Nene y sus muchachos, como ella los llamaba, le agradaba que fuera así, odiaban el protocolo, se apegaban poco a el, las directivas de orden y limpieza no estaba hechas para ellos, pedazos de computadoras, cables, gabinetes, discos, etc., etc. estaban tirados por cualquier lado, a diferencia de el resto del cuartel, donde se escuchaba una música suave y relajante, pasar de la oficina de Nene (ordenada y reluciente como cualquier otra) al interior de la sección implicaba meterse dentro de un infierno de Hard Rock a todo volumen, donde la gente se hablaba casi a las señas. El Capitán nada decía, los resultados de la Sección H eran esplendidos, esos chicos podía obtener información de cualquier PC mientras estuviera encendida y conectada en red

La oficina de Nene como se dijo, era lo único normal de la sección, su aspecto pulcro y ordenada contrastaba con lo que uno se podía encontrar detrás de la puerta. La misma Nene evitaba estar allí, prefería estar con _"sus chicos"_

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

**-adelante-**

**-¿teniente Romanova?-**

**-así es, no lo conozco-**

**-soy nuevo, del sector de mensajería interno, me mandaron a traerle esto-**

**-¿que es?**

**-Dell dono computadoras a todos los cuarteles, como usted es la experta, mandaron a traerla aquí-**

**_-déjela aquí-_** Nene no se sintió impresionada, como la mayoría de los hackers, prefería los clones a las marcas, y Linux antes de Windows, por otro lado una maquina nueva no era algo despreciable, mas tarde mandaría a alguno de sus chicos a ver que se podía hacer con ella.

El joven cadete dejo el bulto contra la pared, junto frente al escritorio de Nene, hizo un gesto con sus manos y se retiro cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de si, Nene ni lo noto, estaba consultando algunos mails, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente de repente, el Capitán y Daley entraron por ella, Nene apenas los vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero siguió en lo suyo, sin embargo los saludo efusivamente sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

_**-capitán, Daley, ¿a que se debe el gusto?**_

El capitán se sentó en el sofá al costado de Nene, Daley miraba por la ventana.

_**-deberías ver esto, creo que te llamara la atención-**_

Nene cerro su correo, y se levanto para tomar la carpeta que sostenía el capitán, sabia que no se lo había alcanzado hasta su escritorio por que quería verle las pierna, el mismo se lo había dicho una vez, no le molestaba, jamás se propasaría y bastante soportaba el caos y la anarquía en la sección H.

Comenzó a leer los papeles, mientras se acercaba donde estaba Daley y la computadora nueva, se dio vuelta de repente.

_**-no lo entiendo, ¿quien querría matarnos?**_

_**-eso es lo que queremos saber, ¿quien mas lo sabia?-**_

_**-no tengo idea, no lo andábamos propalando a los cuatro vientos, en esa época sabíamos que iríamos a la cárcel-**_

**_-¿por hacer algo ilegal?_** Daley intervino por primera vez

_**-por ponerlos a ustedes en ridículo**-_ Nene rió junto a Daley, y se sentó sobre la caja de la computadora nueva, algo como a cristal sonó romperse, Nene hizo un mueca y continuo leyendo, de como un mensajero de Tokio Express le había dejado un paquete de considerable dimensiones a Sylia, y como se había salvado de casualidad.

Un aroma ligeramente ácido empiezo a manar de la caja.

Luego leyó como, según las descripciones, el mismo mensajero de Tokio Express, dejo una pequeña encomienda en la casa de Linna, y como, también por casualidad salvo su vida al subir hacia la planta alta de su vivienda.

_**-Parece que sabía que cantidades de explosivos necesitaba, quería matar no hacer daño.**_

_**-no había pensado en ello, tienes razón, seguramente pensó que abrirían las bombas inmediatamente, o que se mantendrían cerca de ellas hasta que explotaran.**_

_**-¿Tienen la descripción del idiota?**_

**_-ante ultima pagina-_** el capitán había colocado todos los detalles, noto que Nene la miro bien, como buscando los detalles, de repente Nene levanto la vista, estaba muy colorada, miro la caja en que estaba sentada, ahora estaba pálida, trataba de hablar pero tartamudeaba mas de lo que decía

_**-es, es, es el-**_

**_-¿lo conoces?_** Daley y el capitán se acercaron a Nene, esta seguía moviendo los brazos como si quisiera volar.

_**-el que me trajo esto, le falta el bigote, pero es el-**_

_**-¿el que te trajo que?**_

**_-!esto¡- _**dijo mientras señalaba la enorme caja en la que estaba sentada.

**_-!OH, por dios-_** Daley y el capitán también se pusieron pálidos.

**_-Daley ve a la oficina de al lado y llama a los de explosivos-_** Daley salio corriendo por la puerta, mientras el capitán llamaba al sector de seguridad del edificio desde el teléfono de Nene al tiempo que le indicaba que no se moviera.

_**-Jonny, habla capitán, hay alerta de bomba, evacúa el edificio ... y los de junto también**-_ era obvio que por el tamaño de esa caja, si era una bomba podría hacer mucho daño.

Daley llego nuevamente, había informado que los de explosivos llegarían en dos minutos, el capitán se preguntaba si seria a tiempo, Daley empiezo a revisar la caja, primero de un costado y luego del otro, luego sonrío y se metió a husmear la caja por... entre las piernas de Nene.

_**-!Oye, soy una mujer en pareja¡**_

Daley se levanto, su cara era pensativa.

**-mecanismo de tiempo, y disparador químico, por el aroma roto, no exploto por que Nene no se levanto, pero si el mecanismo de tiempo es corto tenemos problemas-**

En ese momento, en tropel, entraron los de explosivos, y Nene debió soportar un poco mas de toqueteo en sus piernas. Con un equipo especial de rayos x y un escáner tomógrafo revisaron la caja, que para desesperación de todo confirmo que era una potente bomba.

**_-¿que tiempo queda?_-** el capitán estaba sudando

_**-el mecanismo de tiempo parece detenido, el ácido del disparador químico lo afecto, por suerte de esa manera, también pudo provocar su explosión inmediata, pero en cuando la saquemos a ella de esa caja, el químico hará explosión-.**_

_**-¿me piensan dejar aquí?**_

**_-no, te vamos a congelar-_** El oficial le sonrió a Nene

Nene, el capitán y Daley se quedaron mirando, luego el oficial explico que congelarían el disparador, eso le daría unos dos o tres segundos para sacar a Nene de allí y colocarla en lugar seguro.

La teniente estaba color rojo tomate, la mejor posición para lanzar el congelante estaba nuevamente entre sus pantorrillas, por donde un hombre con un pequeño taladro y luego otro integrante del escuadrón de explosivos introdujo un compuesto de hidrógeno liquido por el agujero. Nene refunfuñaba, ante las risas nerviosas de sus ocasionales compañeros.

_**-quemare las copias de seguridad, ya lo veo, vídeo pornográfico de policía ¡ encuéntrelo en Internet!-**_

Se coloco unas planchas de titanio, a modo de protección, en donde Nene y las personas que lanzarían la caja al vacío se protegerían de la explosión. Se coloco un chaleco de protección a Nene, y cuando todo estuvo listo, se rompió la enorme ventana, los expertos concluyeron que la mejor manera de no arriesgar vidas era lanzar la bomba al vacío, causaría daños, pero no víctimas, la enorme altura (estaban en un piso 22) haría que explote aun en el aire, el edificio de la policía así como el de enfrente habían sido evacuados, y la calle despejada, cuando estuvieron listos dos policías del escuadrón antibombas se colocaron a los costados de la caja, un teniente asió las manos de Nene.

_**-¿Lista?**_

Nene suspiro

_**-lista-**_

_**-a la cuanta de tres, a la una, a las dos , a las tres...**_

Apenas había desaparecido de la vista de la oficina, la bomba exploto, con una enorme llamarada, Nene y los oficiales apenas pudieron protegerse tras las planchas de titanio, un calor abrasador los cubrió, y el sonido les lastimo los tímpanos, desde la calle podía verse como la enorme bola de fuego caía consumiéndose rápidamente, tras de ella una lluvia de vidrios y mampostería golpeaba furiosamente la acera.

Segundos después entraban a la carrera, el capitán Roland y el jefe del escuadrón antibombas, junto a enfermeros y médicos

**_-están todos bien?, están todos bien?-_ **Nadie contestaba, la oficina estaba destruida, las cortinas habían prendido fuego, en medio del desastre, pudieron observar como las planchas de titanio, que fueron armadas en forma de caja, estaban caídas sobre algo, ese algo eran los integrantes del escuadrón de explosivos y Nene Romanova.

Con desesperación, los asistentes, enfermeros, y comandantes retiraron las planchas, para luego empezar a atender a los inconscientes, si bien parecían tener a primera vista solo golpes, cada uno de ellos tenían hilos de sangre manándoles desde los oídos, indicativo de que el ruido de la explosión debió haber sido atroz aquí adentro. Lentamente, por medio de sales, fueron despertándoles, parecían en estado de shock, pero contestaban a las preguntas que se les hacían.

Cuando, los tres hombres y Nene fueron retirados por el equipo medico rumbo al hospital, el capitán y Daley se quedaron contemplado el desastre.

_**-fue una casualidad que llegar amos a tiempo, y que ella intuyera que era una bomba-**_

_**-verdad capitán, si eso hubiera explotado aquí adentro, tal vez hubiera destruido un par de piso por arriba y por debajo.-**_

_**-estuve averiguando, no entro ningún paquete del tamaño de esa caja por algunas de las puertas, los guardias no la tienen registradas-**_

_**-eso quiere decir...-**_

_**-exacto, fue armada aquí dentro, avisa a León, que se cuiden de la correspondencia, tres de cuatro, seguramente ira por la que le falta, y si pudo infiltrarse aquí dentro, no es un aficionado-**_

Las mansiones de Holliwood siempre tenían ese glamour, por lo menos eso pensaba Priss, la hermosa casona de tipo ingles, con sus tejas negras y ladrillo a la vista, amueblada al estilo ingles, el piso de madera en algunos lugares rechinaba a sus pasos, pera un detalle que a ella le encantaba, se encontraba al borde de la piscina con forma de riñón, en una reposerá bajo una sombrilla, muchas veces había visto a Sylia así como se encontraba ella misma en este momento, en esos momentos, pudo haberse burlado de ella, pero ahora, que ella misma se encontraba en esa situación, comprendía por que parecía gustarle a Sylia, el sentir como el sol acariciaba su piel, era de lo mas relajante, en unos quince días comenzaría una nueva gira con su grupo, y tal vez no podría tener otro momento de paz, ahora que era conocida y su segundo disco, PRInSSes, era uno de los mas escuchados y vendidos, la compañía le advirtió que las giras serian en lugares medianos y grandes, el cierre del tour para su satisfacción seria en Tokio, era una pequeña revancha personal, después de todo, si las compañías japonesas hubieran confiado en ella desde un principio, no estaría aquí, pensándolo bien, tal vez fue suerte. Casi dormida, pensó que era hora de volver a la casa, tenia que revisar su correo electrónico, confirmaciones de fechas, cambios de último momento, y la llegada del mail de Nene.

Ese era casi el único contacto serio que le quedaba con Tokio, si bien algunas veces, se había comunicado con Sylia o Linna, la llegada del correo de Nene era diario, con el tiempo tuvo que admitir que si bien la actitud casi infantil de Nene le era insoportable, empezaba a extrañar sus ocurrencias. En los mails comprendió también lo que había madurado Nene, y había comprendido la angustias de ella. no le era fácil llevar una relación con Mackey, en si ella le había dicho, que mientras ella cada día era y parecía mas adulto, Mackey seguía sin cambios físicos, seguía pareciendo un niño de quince, para una mujer como Nene, las posibilidades de salir con el se estaban reduciendo, no podía darle un beso apasionado sin llamar escandalosamente la atención, si salían, los conserjes les miraban extrañados si pedían una habitación con cama matrimonial,... para consternación de Nene, algún cegato en un restaurante le dio algunos años mas y le pregunto que se serviría su hijo. Nene le dijo que solamente cuando se reunían Sylia, Linna, Daley, el capitán y algunos miembros de su oficina podía comportarse con Mackey de manera normal sin llamar la atención, darse algún beso de labios o bailar temas románticos abrazados. Priss pensó que invitaría a Nene y a Mackey en las próximas vacaciones que tuvieran, en California una mujer adulta junto a un borrego no llamaría mucho la atención, sonrío al imaginar a Nene y Mackey en la sección de embarques y algún despachante preguntándole a Nene que edad tenia su hijo, la sonrisa se fue pronto, no seria gracioso tener ese problema. Ella era afortunada en tener a León, era un hombre fiel, tan seguro de si mismo como ella era. Se había transformado no solo en su amante, si no también en su jefe de seguridad. Y sabia que alguna colegas y grupies se lo envidiaban, por lo que ambos preferían estar juntos, algo que normalmente en el mundo del rock era algo mal visto.

_**-señora llego esto para usted por correo-**_

Sin levantar la vista Priss le contesto

_**-de donde viene Gloria-**_

_**-lo envía la señorita Romanova, desde Tokio-**_

**_-déjalo sobre la mesa-_**

_**-como usted ordene-**_

Priss movió la cabeza molesta, algo ocultaba el sol, y ese algo era León.

_**-podrías dar dos pasos al costado, o tienes la opción de mover el sol?-**_

León se acerco a Gloria y Priss y les dijo al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño paquete que acababa de llegar en sus manos.

**_-tengo algo en la sala que les interesara señoras por favor acompáñenme- _**

Priss le miro algo enfadada, no tenía intenciones de levantarse, pero al ver el rostro de León vio que algo andaba mal, estaba tenso, y tenía algunas gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, con Gloria y mas atrás León, el cual suavemente lanzo por sobre su hombro el paquete que cayo en el agua de la piscina, León apuro el paso, y casi a los empujones metió a las mujeres dentro de la casa, las puso tras una pared, y se tiro al suelo gritando a las chicas que hicieran lo mismos, así esperaron unos segundos, León levanto la cabeza, nada había pasado, se encontró con la mirada de Priss.

_**-¿me podrías decir por que mandaste a nadar el paquete que me mando Nene?**_

_**-pensé que era....-**_

No termino de pronunciar las palabras cuando una fuerte explosión les obligo a bajar nuevamente la cabeza, afuera se escuchaba el agua aun cayendo, junto con algunas sillas y la mesa de jardín

**-_eso justamente _-** León apunto con un dedo hacia fuera-**_ Daley me aviso que Nene, Sylia y Linna sufrieron atentados similares, me pareció muy curioso que te llegara un paquete justamente ahora-_**

_**-¿Atentados, Nene esta bien, Sylia... Linna, su bebe?- **_

_**-Linna tiene un fuerte golpe en la espalda, Sylia no tiene más que moretones, igual que Nene, las tres están en el hospital en observación, por si acaso, pero técnicamente están bien-**_

Priss miro a León incrédulo,

_**-¿las cuatro?**_

_**-así es, alguien lo supo, y no las quiere por aquí**_

Priss se levanto al tiempo que las sirenas policiales se hacían escuchar, tomo el teléfono y solicito que le reservaran un par de pasajes hacia Tokio, León la miraba.

_**-¿no piensas dejar esto en manos de la policía?**_

_**-no le daré la oportunidad de que nos maten así-**_

**_¿Y que piensas hacer, hace 5 años de lo de los boomer, Sylia esta embarazada, crees que simplemente llegaran allí y atraparan al bombardero?_**

_**-al menos estaré haciendo algo**_

Priss empezaba a subir la escalera, sin detenerse desafió a su pareja.

**_-si quieres que no te deje aquí, apresúrate a buscar tu pasaporte-_**

**-_ya voy, mi amor_-** León no pudo reprimir el tono irónico de su voz

Cuando Linna fue dada de alta, se sorprendió al ver a la salida del hospital una limusina esperándola, el chofer se acerco a ella preguntándole si era Linna Yamazaki, con la desconfianza que le provoco el reciente atentado, miro con recelo al tipo, hasta que el cristal de la ventana se bajo y un aguda y conocida sonrisa llamo su atención, allí extendiéndole las manos estaba Kimico, y detrás de el sosteniéndolo sonreía Nene, Linna se acerco a la puerta, el chofer se la abrió y ella entro, se quedo de una pieza al ver junto a Nene, a Sylia y a Priss.

**_-algo muy grave estará pasando para que las cuatro nos reunamos en un mismo sitio sin previo aviso-_** Linna sonreía mientras Priss le ofrecía una copa de champán

_**-Parece que alguien no quiere vernos cerca, ¿el problema es por que?**_

**_-¿será una venganza, OH no quiere que intervengamos en un echo próximo?-_** Sylia parecía mirar siempre un poco mas allá que el resto. Priss en cambio parecía fascinada por Kimico, el niño se había terminado durmiendo en su regazo, Nene sonrió.

_**-parece que eres una madre instantánea-**_

_**-no tengo paciencia con los niños, y ello tampoco conmigo, no entiendo que paso.**_

Linna le hizo un guiño cómplice.

_**-Nene es quien suele cuidarlo, podría dormir en un terremoto ahora-**_

_**-por lo que yo se, la señorita aquí se niega a tener un niño-** _Nene era la del guiño ahora.

**_-Igual que tu hermanita, igual que tu-_** el rostro de Priss recupero su antigua dureza

_**-mis razones no tienen que ver con la fama-**_

_**-el año que viene León y yo pensamos en tener un niño, Sylia tendrá el suyo este año, Linna ya es madre, solo quedas tu-**_

**_-No creo que podamos tener un hijo-_** el rostro de Nene se puso súbitamente triste, Linna y Priss lo notaron, Sylia seguía hundida en sus pensamientos.

_**-¿Mackey no puede tener hijos?**_

**_-si, en ese sentido no tenemos problemas-_** la cara de Nene se puso súbitamente roja-

**_-¿entonces?_-** Era Linna la curiosa ahora

_**-tu lo vez, es un niño, en todo este tiempo no cambio nada, ni siquiera necesita afeitarse-**_

_**-eso no debería importarte, ahora resulta que es a ti a quien le preocupa...-**_

_**-no me importa lo que lo demás piensen,... , no solo eso, por un lado, en quince años yo voy a tener casi cuarenta, mi hijo quince, y mi marido... el aspecto de quince.**_

Priss y Linna guardaron silencio, era un problema grande, y personal, Priss recordó sus pensamientos de Holliwood.

**_-Tal vez habría algo para hacer_-** Syllia intervino por primera vez. Nene reaccionó violentamente.

_**-¡No si no puedes asegurarme que no sufrirá daño alguno!-**_

**_-¿A que te refieres?-_** Priss se sorprendió por la reacción de Nene

_**-Puedo envejecer a Mackey-**_

_**-No sabes hasta bien que puede suceder, podría resultar tan bien como podrías matarlo, y tú lo sabes-** _Sylia se encogió de hombros, acerco su rostro al de Nene tanto como su vientre le dejaba

_**-Mi amor, yo nunca me equivoco-**_

_**-No lo sabes todo, por dios es tu hermano, si fallas el calculo de una variable, !una sola variable¡ lo transformaría en un anciano.-**_

**_-Al menos seria mayor y...-_** Linna no pudo terminar el chiste, tres rostros furiosos la obligaron a callar.

**-_si falla en el cálculo de las variables lo podría matar_-** Priss miro extrañada a Nene

**_-¿ si tanto te preocupa, y tanto lo amas, por que no lo aceptas tal como es?_** Syllia sonrió, era un trabajo fino el convencer a Nene a tomar las cosas como dios las había echo, pero confiaba que con el tiempo Nene dejaría de preocuparse, aunque tuviera que dejarles a ella y a Mackey una inmersa fortuna para que vivieran solos en una mansión.

Para Priss la cosa no era tan fácil, incluso si Nene y Mackey terminaran juntos, las diferencias físicas en un futuro podrían arruinar todo, ¿aceptaría Mackey continuar con Nene cuando ella tuviera sesenta o mas años y el continuara luciendo como un chico de quince? Un embarazoso silencio irrumpió en la limusina hasta su llegada al hotel donde se alojaban Priss y León, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, una legión de fanáticos ataco contra las mujeres que intentaban salir del auto.

**_-por dios, ¿ya se enteraron?-_** la vos de Priss sonaba a desilusión

**-_querida, no hay secreto que se no escape de los grandes hoteles_**_-_ Syllia sonrió suavemente, Nene salio del auto y se abrió paso casi a patadas en la muchedumbre.

**_-!A un lado, hay un bebe y una embarazada en ese auto, ¿son sordos? A UN LADO¡_**-

unos metros mas adelante había dos patrullas, con sus oficiales tomando un café, Nene se acerco a ellos, de su cartera saco una billetera.

**_-Priss, mira, me encanta cuando hace esto_**- Linna señalo a Nene que hablaba con los oficiales

_**-¿Que va hacer?**_

**_-Mírala-_**

Nene se dirigió al grupo con vos autoritaria

_**-¿quien esta a cargo?**_

**_-yo-_** respondió un oficial de gran talla y mala cara ante la pequeña mujer que interrumpía su descanso. Nene no se dejo intimidar, casi soldó a presión contra la cara del oficial su identificación y placa.

**_-Necesito que despeje la gente de esa limusina, !AHORA¡_**- el oficial casi se atraganto al ver el rango de Nene, solo un pequeño SI SEÑOR alcanzo a decir mientras llamaba a sus compañeros.

**_-Señora-_** respondió Nene, mientras agregaba un susurrado CRETINO

**_-Bueno, la pequeña a crecido, no hay duda-_** Priss sonrió mientras veía trotar a los oficiales, Linna se reía también.

_**-Ni que lo digas-**_

En el cuarto de Priss y León el grupo se encontró con más gente de la que esperaban, un oficial armado hasta los dientes cuidaba la puerta, en su interior Daley, el capitán Roland, Mackey, Nigel y León charlaban.

**_-!Leoncito, volviste¡-_** León se tomo la cara con las manos al escuchar el tono de vos y ver a Nene corriendo hacia el, el resto sonrió

_**-OH no, no tu, te dije que no me digas ...-** _el fuerte abrazo lo callo, comprendió lo que Priss solía decir de Nene, era como una niña pequeña alegre.

_**-Señora Sylia, ¿falta alguien aquí?-** _el capitán no daba puntada sin hilo

_**-no señor, todas las personas vivas que lo saben están aquí-**_

_**-entonces debemos saber como lo supieron, Romanova, le sugiero que haga mover a sus mocosos, se que borro todos los datos comprometedores, pero algo pudo quedar en algún lado, si encontramos esos datos, tal vez lo encontremos a el, Daley, busca contactos, llevate a Chuan Laog, el conoce gente poderosa, tal vez gente que pudo tener contacto con Genom, ellos sabían, y pudieron decírselo a alguien, !LEON¡ ¿vas o te quedas? Nunca te dí de baja, así que si quieres, tan solo pasa a buscar tu placa-** _León miro a Priss, ella se sentó en un sofá

_**-¿ que esperas?, tengo bastante seguridad aquí-** _León tomo su arma de una gaveta y asintió, Sylia se había acercado al capitán y le hablo algo al oído, el parecía sorprendido.

**-_es muy arriesgado señora, ¿sabe lo que hace?-_**

_**-capitán, el riesgo siempre es necesario-**_

_**-me gusta, y me preocupa, es una oportunidad en bandeja de plata para el-**_

_**-también de atraparlo-**_

**_-que así sea, anúncielo, y anticípeme el lugar, así preparare el escenario-_**

Linna, Priss y Nene, y los hombres se miraban extrañados, ¿que idea se le abría ocurrido a Sylia?, nadie quería saberlo.

_**La noticia estuvo en los titulares de la sección sociales de todos los periódicos, pero si el bombardero no los leía, Syllia se encargo de que lo oyera en la radio o lo viera en televisión **_

"**_La Señora Sylia Stingray Kirkland volverá a realizar un desfile des pues de nueve años, con ello trata de callar los rumores de que el accidente en su salón de modas fue provocado, la figura principal seria la estrella de rock Priss Asigiri " _**las notas no mencionaban a Nene o Linna, ya que eso delatara la trampa. Mientras Syllia y el capitán preparaban todo, en el sótano del destruido edificio, tres mujeres enfrentaban los estragos de ... cinco años de paz

**_-debo tener al menos cinco kilos mas- _**fue el lamento de Linna

**_-tu al menos tienes un buen justificativo, si Priss o yo estamos fuera de línea no será por traer un niño al mundo justamente" _**Nene se miraba y se palpaba el vientre, mientras Priss que también se quedaba en ropa interior nada decía, Nigel, con su sempiterno cigarro entre los labios, preparaba el equipo con Mackey.

**_-estas preciosa mi amor, no te preocupes"_** la vos de Mackey sonó a Priss tan juvenil...

**-_Mas vale que mantengas los ojos sobre esta rubia, o tendrás problemas cuando volvamos a casa_**_-_Nene sonó a la vez chistosa y seria.

**_-Muy bien chicas, paréense frente al scanner, para ver cuanto han cambiado-_**

Linna confirmo sus sospechas, cuatro kilos sobre su antigua época vistiendo la armadura, Nene sorprendió, solo dos kilos, sonrío triunfante y tomo un refresco que casi la ahoga al escuchar a Mackey

**_-el sexo te mantiene en forma baby-_** demás esta decir que hubo que limpiar las consolas con refresco que escupió Nene, Priss paso frente al scanner con su seguridad habitual.

**_-OH, bueno, ¿ocho Kilos?- _**Sobre la cara de Priss apareció una gruesa gota de sudor, _Nene volvió a escupir su refresco._

_**-en tres días puedo perderlos-** _Priss seguía con su habitual actitud de todo me importa un bledo, pero se miraba el vientre y las caderas, el echo de ser tan grande disimulaba mucho sus kilos de mas.

_**-¿que dieta harás?**_

_**-Ponte sobre un escenario, con ropas de cuero, a cantar dos horas, bajo un juego de luces, veras que pierdes dos kilos al día por lo menos-**_

_**No hará falta, el sistema se ajusta al cuerpo, no es problemas con el pequeño sobrepeso que tienen.** _Nigel trataba de encontrar siempre el lado bueno a las cosas, Syllia derrumbo cualquier esperanza.

_**-no me preocupa el sobrepeso, si su estado físico, antes podían correr seis millas sin cansarse, ¿cuanto harían ahora?-**_

**_-no puedes hablar en serio Syllia, ¿no te atreverías, verdad?-_** en la cara de Nene se vislumbraba el horror. Empezaban a vestirse nuevamente.

**_-si, estoy hablando en serio, !VAMOS CHICAS A CORRER¡, debo ver en que estado están, nuestras vidas tal vez dependan de ello-_** dos minutos después, Linna, Priss y Nene se encontraban trotando hacia el Parque central, a Seis millas, junto a ellas paso la limusina de Syllia, la cual las saludo con un refresco en la mano, rumbo al parque Linna parecía pensativa.

**_-¿No sienten un deja vu en todo esto?_** Nene hacia caras al auto que se alejaba, disimuladamente, León y Daley las seguían en un auto.

_**-tu chica parece en buena forma, Linna siempre fue deportista, apuesto que Nene es la ultima-** Daley pasaba un billete por la cara de León, este sonrío._

**_-Nunca hago apuestas estúpidas, pero déjame decirte algo, Priss terminara arrastrándose esta carrera, hace meses que no hace nada-_**

_Syllia esperaba tranquilamente a las chicas bajo el árbol de siempre, con Kimico en sus brazos, a lo lejos vio a las tres chicas, tropezando más que corriendo, llegando, al menos juntas, más de diez minutos más tarde que en las viejas épocas_

Cuando llegaron, Linna se paro en seco, se tomaba las rodillas, y tragaba mas que respiraba el aire, Nene siguió unos pasos mas y callo sobre el césped casi de cabeza, Priss, como hizo siempre, se tomo las caderas, camino sus habituales pasos , pero hacia donde estaba Nene y se dejo caer junto a ella. Syllia miro el reloj en su muñeca.

_**-Vaya, creo que tenemos trabajo-**_

**_-Espera, ... debes descontar ... seis minutos al menos-_** Linna trataba de recuperarse

_**-¿Por que haría eso?**_

_**-Por que Nene... equivoco el camino,... Priss y yo veníamos detrás-**_

**_-No es mi culpa, ya no veía nada, por suerte el lago esta del otro lado del parque, si no me hubiera hundido a el-_** Nene seguía jadeando

_**-estuvimos seis minutos dando vuelta por el parque hasta que encontramos el camino-**_

_**-eso nos deja cuatro minutos sobre nuestra antigua marca, por otro lado, que Nene viniera primero, es mala señal para ustedes dos-**_

**_-no esta tan mal, pero la próxima vez las cuidaremos en bicicleta, casi nos hacen una multa por ir tan despacio, ¿saben?- _**León reía, mientras Priss y Nene lo mataban con la mirada.

_**-Sylia, falta una semana para el desfile, ¿crees que estaremos en forma para ese día?.**_

**_-No, pero necesito adecuar los trajes para su estado físico, ¿recuerdan los problemas que yo tenia debido a la retroalimentación?, ustedes los tendrán ahora, Linna, tu mas que nadie, tener un niño cambia el cuerpo de una mujer mas que nada, tanto física como mentalmente, volvamos al laboratorio, aun debo hacerles varios test.-_** Syllia se encamino hacia la limusina, el resto le seguía, pero una vez dentro Syllia cerro la puerta, bajo el vidrio de su puerta, sonriendo.

_**-Chicas, las espero allí, traten de no tardar tanto, bye.**_

Priss y Linna se quedaron mirando mientras nene volvía hacer morisquetas a la limusina, Linna volvió a preguntar a las demás si no les parecía otro caso de deja vu.

_**-Sylia es muy fría, ¿no crees León? **_

**_-tú no estuviste aquí cuando los bommer invadieron la ciudad, se comportaba como un verdadero general en batalla_**.-


	2. Tecnologias

Luego de una batería de test. que incluían cardiogramas, aprovechamiento del oxigeno, así como variación del reflejo, el grupo finalmente bajo al ultimo subsuelo, en donde se hallaba el equipo de creación de las armaduras, allí desde hacia horas trabajaban Mackey y Nigel, preparando y restaurando el viejo equipo, poco a poco la maquinaria se fue poniendo a punto. Nene y Linna permanecían sentadas, Priss, con una cerveza en la mano, miraba al _?dúo dinámico?,_ como los llamaron en secreto en la época de los bommer, no se escuchaban palabras entre ellos, Mackey parecía saber que necesitaría Nigel antes de pedirlo, pero ahora pasaba mas tiempo frente a la consola de programación, luego de media hora mas de pulir detalles finales, Nigel pronuncio su primera palabra.

_-Muy bien, señoras, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, llámenos cuando estén listas- _los hombres salieron del amplio cuarto, y las chicas se miraron entre ellas, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, se habían acostumbrado a estar semidesnudas entre ellas, pero los nervios de las batallas finales les impedían pensar en su desnudes completa en esos fatídicos días, ahora, que solamente estaban probando equipo, las tres se encontraron mirándose mutuamente, incluso Priss parecía reacia a desprenderse de su remera y bragas.

_-bueno ¿que esperamos? Somos todas mujeres, ya nos vimos desnudas-_ Linna se saco su camiseta y bragas, Priss pareció reaccionar, y la imito, Nene se seguía riendo nerviosamente, se desnudo y rápidamente se dirigió a su _?armario? _como llamaban al espacio en donde les lanzarían el ?_Licuado de Bommer?_ y que le daría su forma final. Cuando las tres estaban ya posicionada en los armarios, llamaron a Nigel y Mackey, ambos controlaron rápidamente las últimos detalles, Mackey miro a las chicas.

_-Muy bien, allí va-_ la orden fue ingresada y la materia viscosa empezó a caer sobre la piel de las mujeres.

_-Ahora recuerdo que esto me daba asco-_ Linna recordaba que esa sensación no le agradaba en absoluto , las otras dos solo guardaban silencio. El material empezó a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de ellas, como si tuvieran vida, y luego en una fracción de segundo, tomaron su forma definitiva.

_-Hey, aun no dije el encantamiento, que pasa?-_ Nene se sorprendió a si misma levantando su visera.

_-¿Esto es idea de ustedes?_ Priss abrió las amarras neumáticas para bajarse de su armario, el habitual sonido a goma ajustada se escuchaba a medida que las chicas se reunían en el centro, las armaduras en si no habían cambiado nada, pero parecía reaccionar mas rápido a sus ordenes.

_-Te lo dije, me debes una cerveza-_Mackey golpeaba en el hombro a Nigel, el cual solo se rascaba su incipiente calva.

_-¿que es lo que sabias Mackey?_ Linna levanto su visera, nunca le gusto hablar por el micrófono de su casco.

-_recuerdan lo de Galatea?, _ _cuando Priss la voló, se deshizo en la atmósfera, pero su alma se fundió con todo ser vivo y los boomers, en si lo que discutíamos con Nigel es si esa alma se pasaría a las armaduras, el antiguo encantamiento unía sus almas a la de la armaduras para hacer un todo, ahora no se necesita-_

-_eso sirve de algo?-_ a Priss no era fácil convencerla sola con palabras

-_buena pregunta, no lo sabemos-_ Nigel encendió otro cigarrillo,_ abra que probarlo-_

_-bien, lanzanos-_ Priss se acerco a la compuerta de lanzamiento

_-a que te refieres?, habrá pruebas, pero aquí-_

_-eso no suele servir- _la K S azul abrió la puerta de la escotilla, se metió en ella, a los treinta segundos esta volvió a abrirse, una disgustada Priss bajo por la escalerilla.

_-que están esperando, una invitación-_ Nigel le dio una chupada a su cigarrillo, exhalo el humo, y como quien no quiere solo dijo

_-la catapulta no funciona, la explosión la daño, si quieres salir, usa el ascensor de atrás-_ Priss levanto una ceja, mientras Nene y Linna se morían de risa, Priss bajo su visera, y tranquilamente se dirigió al ascensor trasero, con Linna y Nene aun riéndose.

_-Bueno, aquí estamos-_ Linna miraba a la aun semiderruida Tokio desde lo alto de la torre de Sylia, Priss y Nene contemplaba la vista, Priss cerro su visera.

_-vamos?-_ ambas asintieron, tres figuras partieron.

_-capitán?-_

_-si chico, que sucede?- _Roland se preguntaba quien diablos era ese niño de la sección H, todos eran iguales, flacos, pálidos, con anteojos, y todos escuchaban esa horrible música.

_-encontramos algo sobre las K S, una pagina web, aparentemente de unos fanáticos de ellas, con muchas fotos de ellas-_

_-esta bien, voy hacia allí-_

_-señor, una cosa mas, entre las fotos, hay muchas de la teniente Romanova-_

_-oh, si?, ya lo veremos-_

-_todo bien-_ Mackey tomaba un café mientras revisaba con Nigel los datos que le llegaban a las pantallas de su computadoras, Sylia se unió a ellos.

_-Priss, tenemos una alarma en la diagonal 17 y la avenida Hiroshima-_

_-y donde diablos queda eso?-_

_-yo las llevo-_ Linna cambio de dirección seguida por las otras dos.

_-es una pagina relativamente nueva, tiene cerca de un año, como vera también tiene pocas visitas, su contador solo marca 435 visitas-_

_-lo que nos deja 436 sospechosos-_

_-disculpe la indiscreción, pero hemos rebuscado en la red durante días, sin saber por que, antes de eso el atentado a la teniente, y ahora, cuando encontramos la dichosa información, también aparece la teniente como una K S-_

_-la información aun es confidencial chico, por el momento solo pido que me des la dirección de la pagina, que recibas una felicitasion para todos y vuelvan a lo que hacían-_ el muchacho se puso rojo ante la reprimenda del capitán, anoto la dirección en un papel, la confirmo un par de veces y se la entrego a su superior, este la miro sorprendido

_-es una broma-_

_-no señor, esa es la dirección-_

_-pero que clase de maquina es esta?-_

_-el SERVIDOR, señor, perteneció a una empresa de hospedaje gratuito, por eso es una dirección tan complicada-_ Roland asintió y se retiro.

_-VAMOS ANCIANO, LLENA LA BOLSA CON EL DINERO-_ la policía tenia rodeado el banco, pero los asaltantes sabían que no podían entrar sin provocar una balasera, solo los cajeros continuaban llenando los paquetes de los ladrones, mientras el resto de la gente estaban boca abajo, preguntándose por su suerte. Era algo fácil, saldrían con rehenes hasta el camión blindado, y se irían hasta un lugar seguro, pan comido.

_-eso que hacen, no es ilegal?-_ la voz femenina a su espalda lo sorprendió, mas aun ver a esa figura envuelta en una especie de armadura verde, detrás había otra en una azul y mas atrás otra en rojo

_-y ustedes quienes son?-_

_-que poco memoria, no nos recuerdan, somos las K S-_ Priss se quedo mirando a Nene y su pose de batalla

_-niñas, tirense al suelo y no hagan ruido o las... OOUUUCHH-_

-capitán_?-_

_-si, sargento que sucede?-_

_-cerramos el asunto del asalto del banco-_

_-rápido, muy bien, muy bien-_

_-no fuimos nosotros-_

_-a que se refiere-_

_-volvieron-_

_-quienes?-_

_-Las K S-_

_-QUEEEEEE?-_

Tres horas después Nene estaba recibiendo una reprimenda.

_-que diablos piensan que están haciendo?-_

_-solo salimos a probar las armaduras, no se enoje tanto capitán, le va a subir la presión-_

_-escuchame, lo suyo eran los boomer, que saben de rehenes?, si esos tipos estuvieran narcotizados?-_

_-oh, vamos capitán, solo nos duraron cinco segundos-_ Nene trataba de poner la mejor cara posible mientras jugaba con los dedos, a Roland casi le daba risa.

_-OK, hacia meses que esos bastardos hacían de la suyas, mira, no hagan lio, lo único que faltaría es que alguien mas que el bombardero sepan quienes eran... oh quienes son debería decir, dudo que se queden quietas-_ Nene dejo escapara una risotada que acallo rápidamente al ver la cara de su superior, León entro a la oficina.

_-me llamo capitán?-_

_-no, ella lo hizo-_ León miro a Nene.

_-que quieres?-_

_-que me acompañes, hay que revisar un servidor, en un barrio malo-_

_-no debería ir yo solo, tu me estorbarías-_ Nene mostró los dientes

-_si claro, tu te haras cargo de la __C.P.U__., Y el mainframe, verdad?-_ ahora fue a León quien se le dibujo una gota de sudor en la frente.

_-pero, POR QUE YO?-_

_-vamos LEONCITO _(CON LA VOZ MAS AGUDA QUE NENE PUDO HACER)_ nos divertiremos-_

_-y si me niego?-_

_-podría ordenártelo-_ la sonrisa triunfal de Nene, los intentos de disimular la propia de Roland, no le cayeron bien a León, nada bien, miro al capitán

-_es una broma, no?-_

_-NO, es teniente, tu sargento, puede hacerlo-_ el capitán casi se atraganta de la risa, Nene tomo su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-sargento ANDANDO-_ León pudo oír la risotada de Roland y los golpes en la mesa luego que cerro la puerta.

_-Es hermosa-_

_-verdad, Nigel conoce mis gustos-_ Linna y Priss miraban la moto que Sylia le dio a la ultima, una Honda de 500 cm, era una obra de arte en dos ruedas, la rockera tomo uno de los cascos.

_-donde dejaste a Kimico?-_

_-esta con Susan, una... eh, buena amiga, estoy viviendo en su departamento mientras encuentro algo._

_-Toshiro dijo algo?-_

_-estas bien?, Kimico esta bien? Gracias a dios, nos vemos-_ Linna suspiro y meneo la cabeza, Priss le alcanzo el otro casco

_-vamos te alcanzo-_

-_no pienses que te diré teniente o señor, y si las cosas se ponen feas, YO MANDO, entendiste?-_

_-no te preocupes, solo me lo dicen cuando hay visita oficial o esas cosas, me conoces, no me gustan los protocolos-_ León conducía hacia el barrio sureste, uno de los mas afectados por la invasión boomer, aquí la mayoría de los edificios seguían sin reparar, había gran cantidad de basura alrededor de las calles, con la noche casi callendo, le daba un aspecto inseguro. Llegaron a la dirección indicada, el edificio estaba en relativo buen estado, signo de que fue reparado y abandonado hacia no tanto tiempo, León reviso su automática, la puso en su sobaquera, pero se quedo mirando a Nene que hacia lo mismo con un 32 corto.

_-que diablos haces con eso?-_

_-oh, lo lamento, soy la chica indefensa, no es cierto?, vamos leoncito, cambie algo estos ultimo... cinco años-_ la chica guardo el revolver en el bolsillo de su sobretodo, León no sabia si agradecer o maldecir

_-PODRÍAS IR MAS DESPACIO, HAY MUCHO TRAFICO-_ Linna se agarraba de la cintura de Priss mientras sobrepasaba peligrosamente autos por izquierda y derecha, acelerando o frenando bruscamente.

_-por que?, nunca pasamos los 140-_ Priss acelero nuevamente para pasar entre dos camiones, haciendo rugir el motor de la Honda-

_-puerta cerrada-_ Nene probo la entrada principal, León miro a los costados, ni un alma, solo un diario volando por el viento, saco un estuche de su bolsillo interior, y de este un alambre, jugo unos segundos en la cerradura, esta cedió, León sonrió mientras guardaba el estuche

-_muy legal, sargento-_

_-vamos teniente, antes que nos desvalijen el auto-_ ambos entraron, el edificio estaba a oscuras, León desenfundo su 9, y para su pesar vio que Nene hacia lo mismo con su 32, siguieron avanzando, Nene giro a la derecha, León la cubrió, se introdujo a una pequeña oficina, León entro tras ella y la vio abrir una pequeña caja en la pared y meter mano, un segundo después algunas luces se encendieron iluminando a medias el edificio, León se quedo mirando a la rubia.

_-no puedo creerlo-_

_-edificio para empresas de internet, casi todas las empresas pequeñas usaron el mismo diseño-_

_-entonces tienes idea de donde estara la C.P.U.?-_

_-primer o segundo piso, espero, si no en el tercero, o el cuarto, no creo que este e en la azotea-_

_-ja, muy graciosa, vamos y... estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de lo que te voy a decir, CUBREME-_

_-como tu queras-_ ambas empuñaron sus armas y empezaron a subir las escaleras-

_-es aquí-_ Linna se detuvo frente al la puerta del departamento de Susan, parecía incomoda.

-_no piensas entrar?-_ Linna sonrió, saco su llavero, hizo correr la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se introdujo rápidamente.

_-SUSAN, TENEMOS VISITAS, SUSAN?-_ nadie contesto, mientras Linna recorrió la casa raudamente, Priss se dirigió lentamente al sofa, se sentó tranquilamente y encendió la TV, se quedo mirando un noticiero, mientras Linna seguía de aquí para alla.

_-parece que Susan salio con Kimico-_

_-tan de confianza es?-_

_-si, la conocí apenas me divorcie, me ayudo mucho-_

_-ah, si?-_ Priss se quedo mirando a Linna fijamente, con su habitual cara de nada, Linna se puso súbitamente roja-

-_que estas pensando?-_

_-nada, debería pensar algo?-_

_-no... claro que no...-_

_-ok, que hay de comer?-_

_-ya veo-_

-_cuantos pisos tenia esta cosa-_

_-creo que ocho o nueve-_

_-bravo, nos faltan solo seis-_ Nene hizo un ademán de cansancio

-_o siete, si no esta en la azotea-_

_-con nuestra suerte, tal vez-_

Priss, que se comportaba como si estuviera en su casa, había encendido el equipo de audio, uno caro, muy caro, así como todo el amoblamiento de la casa, la música estaba alta, el ruido era fuerte, mientras Linna cocinaba, se acerco a la nevera, y encontró lo que quería, una cerveza, tomo la lata y se dirigió al otro cuarto, la música atronaba y el el cuarto a oscuras le sentaban bien, Linna seguía en lo suyo cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella, pensó que era Priss, pero cuando se dio vuelta se encontró frente a frente con una rubia que había pasado ya los treinta, que sin decir palabras le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, Linna como sorprendida se quedo inmóvil unos segundo, luego reaccionado se separo de la mujer, miro a Priss, quien las miraba a ambas, se tomo otro sorbo de cerveza mientras giraba hacia la ventana, la mujer la interrogo

_-visitas?-_ pero Linna no contesto, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Priss.

_-Priss, Priss, esto no es lo que parece-_ Priss miro a la rubia, y a Kimico que se acercaba caminando dificultosamente y se apoyo contra la mujer.

_-no te asustes hermana, ya me había dado cuenta-_

_-cuenta?, cuando?-_

_-vivo en Holliwod, no te olvides, mi representante es lesbiana, y vi a muchas de sus novias comportarse como tu-_

_-como yo?-_ Linna bajo la cabeza

-_si, primero no sabias como definir a Susan, luego no querías dejarme pasar, después entraste avisando a los gritos que tenían visitas, y te la pasaste pendiente de su regreso-_

_-te lo dije, mientras mas te fuerzas, mas evidente es, Susan Mc Pherson-_ la mujer se acerco a ambas con Kimico en brazos.

-un gusto, _Priss Asagiri-_

_-si, lo se, la reconocí al instante, Linna me dijo que eran amigas, pero no pensé que fuera verdad-_

-_oh, pasa muy seguido, hermana, algo se quema-_

_-LA CARNE-_ mientras Linna corría a la cocina, Susan se acerco a susurrar le algo a Priss.

_-gracias, ella tiene un pánico terror a decir algo de esto, le vendrá bien alguien que demuestre que no tiene importancia-_

_-lo se, conozco mucha gente en mi mundo que es igual-_ ambas se dirigieron a la cocina

_-vaya, por fin-_

_-los encontraste leoncito?-_

_-no deberías llamarme así cuando tengo un arma en la mano, oh, oh-_

_-que sucede-_

_-hay boomers aquí-_


	3. Decisiones

_-y desde cuando se conocen?-_ Linna trago duro y miro a Priss.

_-casi justo después de mi divorcio-_

_-estaba en el hospital para hacer revisar a Kimico _(viendo que Linna no reaccionaba, Susan tomo la posta)_, el chico lloraba mucho y ella pareció muy abatida, me acerque a ver si necesitaba ayuda-_

_-a ja-_

_-me pareció una chica muy dulce, estaba mal anímicamente, yo solo trate de ayudarla-_

_-entonces te aprovechaste de su estado de animo?-_

_-un poco, no lo niego-_ Susan y Priss rieron, Linna estaba sonrojada

_-hermana, esto esta delicioso-_

_-oh, ella cocina muy bien-_

-_gracias, oh, no Kimico, no hagas eso-_ el chico había aplastado las papas y las arrojaba al suelo, el trío femenino se rió

-_Amor, mejor lo llevo a acostar, y yo me voy a la cama, tu y tu amiga deben tener muchas cosas que hablar, ponerse al día, las dejo-_ saludo a Linna con un casto beso en la mejilla y le dio la mano a Priss, luego con Kimico en brazos salio del comedor, dejando a una cada vez mas roja Linna a solas con la roquera.

_-son boomers serie tres, Sylia y yo tratamos de evitar su producción hace dos años-_

_-son peligrosos-_

_-supuestamente son más estables que los serie uno, aquellos contra los que luchábamos tú y nosotras-_

_-si, como no, aquellos eran muy estables...-_

_-guarda el arma leoncito y déjame hablar a mi-_

_-hum, el café esta bueno-_

_-gracias, Susan me enseño a prepararlo-_

_-es una suerte, ese que hacías antes era horrible-_

_-graaaciass-_

_-es una broma, dime, ella lo sabe?-_

_-que soy una Knigth?, no, como lo explicas?-_

_-como explicas tu lo que paso en tu casa?-_

_-lo deje en manos de la policía, le dije que tal vez se equivocaron de persona-_

_-no quiero ser alarmista, pero si ese desgraciado se entera que estas aquí, Kimico o Susan pueden tener problemas, deberías decírselo-_

_-lo pensé, pero tengo miedo-_

_-de que?-_

_-no se, de que no lo acepte-_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-la quiero, pero no... No me puedo aceptar, aun no, a veces discutimos por eso, ella no tiene esos problemas, pero yo si, y ahora si le salgo con esto, bueno, seria algo mas, se preocuparía por mi y...-_

_-si te ama es obvio que se preocupara, no te estoy diciendo que salgas por la calle con un cartel que diga SOY LESBIANA, pero tanto por ella como por ti deberías decirle toda la verdad-_

_-eso crees?-_

_-si nos pasa algo, que pasaría?-_ Priss se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa donde dejo su casco, Linna la seguía.

_-Priss, y como se lo explicaría?-_

_-llevala mañana a la torre, Nigel quiere hacer mas pruebas, ve explicándole en el camino-_

_-llevarla?, frente a todos?-_

_-es hora de que por lo menos blanquees tu situación con tus amigos, o piensas vivir toda tu vida entre cuatro paredes?-_ Priss se coloco el casco y giro el picaporte, Linna se quedo sosteniendo la puerta hasta que se perdió en el ascensor, luego la cerro lentamente.

---------------

_-muy bien, oficiales de policía, el es el sargento McNichol y yo la teniente Romanova, por favor sigan con sus tareas-_ los boomer los miraron por unos segundos, luego al ver las placas de oficiales dejaron de prestarles atención y continuaron con sus tareas de control, Nene y León se acercaron a una computadora, Nene acerco una silla y se puso a trabajar en el teclado.

_-Que vas a hacer?-_

_-buscare el archivo sobre nosotras, veré si puedo obtener algún dato sobre quien levanto la pagina, algún teléfono, o al menos una dirección IP, llevara algún tiempo-_

_-la dirección IP nos dará algún dato?-_

_-será algo muy indirecto, podría llevarnos horas o días-_

_-al menos será algo, pero que tal si el que bajo la pagina...-_

_-levanto-_

_-levanto, esta bien, que tal si el que levanto la pagina no es el bombardero?-_

_-al menos sacaremos los datos de la red- _continuo tecleando por unos segundo, luego guardo el teclado y se levanto

_-ya esta?-_

_-si, envié la pagina y todos sus archivos a la CPU de la torre, y la borre del servidor, no mas datos de las K S en la red-_

_-nos vamos?-_

_-después de ti leoncito-_

_-algún día me las pagaras- _bajaron las escaleras, pero al salir del edificio, el auto no estaba

_-oh, genial, una semana que volví y ya me roban un auto-_

_-al capitán no le va a gustar leoncito-_

_-ya se que no le va a gustar, mejor busquemos un taxi-_

_-en esta zona?, hasta que no pasemos la avenida no veremos ni uno-_

_-grandioso-_ se pusieron a caminar, pero al llegar a la esquina, una ráfaga de balazos los obligo a doblar la esquina corriendo, León insulto

_-es un callejón sin salida-_

_-que vamos a hacer?-_ León se asomo a la esquina del ultimo edificio que los cubrían, miro por un segundo, hasta que una nueva ráfaga de balas lo obligo a ocultarse-

_-esta en el último edificio de la calle, en la última ventana, segundo piso-_

_-nos atrapo?-_

_-no, tengo una idea, saca tu juguetito, tendrás que cubrirme-_ Nene saco su 32

_-muy bien, cuando te diga, le vacías el cargador a la ventana que te dije, y te cubres luego-_

_-y tu?-_

_-mientras disparas cruzare la calle y tratare de sorprenderlo, lista?-_

_-SI-_

_-bien, a las tres, a la una, a las dos, y a las tres-_ Nene se asomo por la esquina, y disparo hacia la ventana que le había indicado León, inmediatamente después del primer disparo León se lanzo a la carrera, con la 9 en su mano, al llegar a la otra vereda se arrojo al piso en una pirueta, mientras Nene disparaba las ultimas balas de su cargados, ella volvió a ocultarse mientras el extraño le arrojaba una lluvia de bala, León la vio recargar apurada su revolver, espero a que terminara, y haciéndole una seña se lanzo a la carrera nuevamente para girar en torno a la manzana, Nene, con su arma recargada, se oculto tras unos cubos de basura.

León corrió lo mas rápido posible, cuando llegaba a la dichosa esquina, tomando sus precauciones, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, con su automática entro lentamente, empezó a subir las escaleras, el edificio, por lo sucio y desordenado parecía abandonado, llego al cuarto desde donde vio partir los disparos, entro lentamente, pero no había nadie en el, cerca de la ventana, había gran cantidad de casquillos vacíos, y algunas gotas de sangre, aunque pareciera increíbles.

_-quien esta ahí, alto o disparo-_

_-tranquila Nene, soy yo-_ León llego a donde estaba oculta su amiga

_-LEONCITO, pensé que te había pasado algo- _Nene se abrazo a el desesperada, León noto que estaba temblando, luego se puso a llorar-

_-tranquila, lo hiciste bien, incluso heriste al bastardo-_

_-si?, lo hice?-_

_-si, es un milagro, con esa cosa no puedes apuntar a más de diez metros, le diste a algo a cerca de cien-_

_-te lo dije-_ Nene continuaba llorando, León lo entendía, el shock de la primera balacera.

_-muy bien, vamos antes de que Mackey o Priss se pongan celosos-_

_-muy bien, que tienes amor?-_ Mackey le alcanzo a Nene una taza de café fuerte, otra para León, alrededor de la pantalla se reunieron además Sylia, Priss y Nigel

_-veamos-_ la pagina se cargo, era un sitio de fanáticos de las K S, se veía las fotos que tenia las policía sobre ellas, todas en armaduras, Nene paseaba entre los hipervínculos, buscando mas fotos, pero no aparecía nada sobre ellas o su identidad, luego, Nene noto algo extraño.

_-quien lo diría-_

_-que tienes?-_

_-un hipervínculo oculto-_

_-como es eso?-_

_-mira Sylia, si haces clic aquí-_ era un botón escondido, con el mismo color del fondo de pagina, al presionarlo, una pagina independiente se abrió, en ella Priss, Linna, Nene y Sylia aparecían como las mas probables candidatas a ser las famosas K S.

_-y como diablos lo supo?-_ Priss se tomo otro sorbo de cerveza

-_de algún lado saco los datos, pero de donde-_

_-sabes ya quien es el que bajo digo levanto la pagina?-_

_-aun no leoncito, revisare el código, es muy simple, muchos programadores dejan esos tipos de datos oculto en el, si no, deje una backdoor en el servidor del edifico, puedo obtener datos de allí, Mackey, amorcito, me traes mas café, y cargado por favor-_

_---------------------------_

-_es lo que te dijeron?-_

_-así es, cuando ellas intervinieron, mucha gente poderosa les molesto, pero viendo los resultados finales, nadie se meterían con ellas-_ Daley asintió, se sentía frustrado, hacia cuatro días iba de aquí para allá haciendo preguntas, sin conseguir nada, en si lo que lo sorprendió no fue que nadie parecía saber las identidades de las cuatro K S, si no que casi toda esta gente poderosa y perversa, lo sabia, el secreto mejor guardado era tan solo una frase de neon en un cartel, la lista de sospechosos ahora tenia el largo de un papel higiénico, meneo la cabeza subió a su auto y decidió irse a tomar una cerveza.

Si bien Nene rebusco en el código de pies a cabeza y viceversa, no había encontrado nada, cerca de las doce se acostó en su cama, Mackey se acerco y la abrazo por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello, pero Nene se separo un tanto

_-pasa algo amorcito?-_

_-no, solo no estoy de humor-_

_-pero, desde antes de la explosión que tu y yo...-_

_-perdóname, tengo la cabeza metida en un lió-_

_-yo, verdad?-_ Nene prendió su lámpara y volteo a ver a su pareja.

-_si, perdóname-_

_-te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada-_

_-eso... tal vez no sea cierto-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-Sylia tal vez pudiera envejecerte-_

_-si, y como?-_

_-con uno de sus inventos raros, como crees-_

_-cuando te lo dijo, hoy?-_

_-hace... un año, año y medio-_

_-año y medio, y tu no me lo dijiste?-_

_-podría envejecerte, como podría matarte, no quería arriesgarme a perderte-_

_-no es algo que deberíamos decidir juntos?-_

_-es que tu iras, aunque sea peligroso iras-_

_-tal vez-_ Mackey se sentó al borde de la cama, bastante enojado

-_crees que quiero ser un niño toda la vida?, crees que no quiero tener un hijo?, respete tu decisión, no para no tener problemas con el, pero si esto se podía hacer debiste consultármelo-_

-_no me importa como te veas, te amo, entiendes, te quiero, amo al adolescente que eres, es solo tu fisonomía, no tu carácter, no tu ser, eres tan adulto como yo o tu hermana-_

-_si soy tan adulto por que no me lo dijiste, por que no tomamos esa decisión juntos?-_

_-por que te quiero-_ Mackey la miro y se levanto de la cama, empezó a vestirse.

_-que estas haciendo?-_

_-voy a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar-_

_-son las doce y medio de la noche-_

_-y que, si me arrestan, tu señora adulta puedes sacarme-_ se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Nene empezaba a llorar.

------------------------------

En otra cama, otra pareja hablaba de si misma

_-Susan, me quieres mucho-_

_-si, a que viene eso ahora?-_

_-bueno, si descubrieras que yo te oculto algo, me perdonarías?-_

_-oh, no me digas que te enamoraste de alguien?-_

_-no tonta, te amo a ti-_

_-no lo demuestras nunca-_

_-no empieces con eso de nuevo, hago lo que puedo-_

_-si, cuando estamos con mis amigos y amigas, que saben que somos pareja, pero si estoy con alguien que te conoce tengo que ser mas fría que un congelador-_

_-a eso me refiero, no me asumí, esta bien, lo acepto, por eso te pregunto, me amas?-_

_-sabes que si tonta?-_

_-y si mañana te presento a mis mas queridos amigos, para que se enteren de lo nuestro?-_ la mujer prendió su velador y se la quedo mirando.

_-así como así nada mas?-_

_-si-_

_-por que ahora?-_

_-por lo que me paso-_

_-pero, no dijiste que fue un error?-_

_-un error no fue contarte todo sobre mí, hay algunas cosas en mi pasado que incitarían a que me quisieran matar-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-soy una K S-_ Susan sonrió un poco

_-es una broma-_

_-como la de priss?-_

_-bueno, si eras su amiga, y ella, también era una K S?-_

_-si, en realidad te presentare a las otras tres-_ Susan le dio un beso en la frente

_-creó que el que tu amiga allá descubierto lo nuestro te trastorno, ahora duérmete-_

_-no tengo sueño- _ y ahora fue Linna la que inicio los besos

-----------------

_-oye chico, donde vas?-_

_-no le incumbe oficial-_ Mackey con una lata de cerveza en la mano no tenia intenciones de contestar preguntas, el oficial lo tomo de la ropa y lo lanzo contra la pared

_-escúchame chiquillo, me dirás quien te vendió esa cerveza-_

_-oiga, tengo veinte años, puedo comprarme una si quiero-_

_-a quien tratas de engañar, no tienes más de catorce, quince a lo sumo-_

-_yo me encargo oficial-_ una vos femenina se acerco, con una placa en la mano, el oficial vio la graduación de Nene y se separo del chico respetuosamente.

_-no tienes por que inmiscuirte en esto-_

_-si tengo, gracias oficial, yo me llevo a mi hermano en mi auto-_

_-como usted diga teniente, buenas noches-_ el oficial se retiro tranquilamente, Nene le hizo una seña a Mackey para que lo siguiera, subieron al auto, en silencio, Nene conducía hasta el parque, metiéndose en una zona arbolada y oscura, allí se detuvo, bajo del auto.

_-vamos, que esperas?-_ Mackey bajo a su vez, Nene abrió la puerta de atrás y metió a Mackey a los empujones, luego subió ella, cerro la puerta, y empezó a desvestirse.

_-que estas haciendo?, estas loca?, nos pueden descubrir-_

_-no me importa-_

_-pero, te puede traer problemas con tus jefes-_

_-te dije que no me importa-_ Nene le puso un frasco en la mano, Mackey miro, adentro había pastillas.

_-que es esto?-_

_-arrójalas por la ventana-_

_-que?-_

_-tu hazlo-_ el chico arrojo el frasco por la ventana al tiempo que Nene lo empezaba a desvestir

-_que era eso?-_

_-mis pastillas anticonceptivas-_

_-por que?-_

_-por que yo también quiero tener un hijo, me ayudas?-_

_-sabes que?, SI-_


	4. Closet

_-no me dijiste donde estabusti toda la noche-_

_-celoso?-_

_-de que alguien quiera robarme a la mejor mujer del mundo... SI-_ Priss sonrió mirando a León, que la observaba desde la cama como se desnudaba, ella sonrió

_-haciendo de cupido-_

_-TU, ja ja, y quien fue el pobre diablo?-_

_-diabla, Linna-_

_-Linna, le presentaste a algún productor?-_

_-no, le dije que mañana fuera a la torre con su novia-_ los ojos de León se pusieron grandes, muy grandes

_novia, es homosexual?-_

_-si, y que?-_

_-no... nada, solo me sorprendió-_

_-es por eso que te lo dije, mañana saldrá del closet-i _mirada confundida de León a ella mientras se acostaba junto a el

_-significa que va a decir en publico que es lesbiana, machistas-_

_-perdona, solo que no entiendo esas cosas-_

_-bueno, solo que no son como Amalia, entiendes?-_ León pensó en la representante de su amante, sabia que era lesbiana, pero su actitud agresiva y desenfadada lo mantenía a distancia, pero la tierna y tímida (cuando no bebía) Linna?

_a que te refieres?-_

_-con su novia no habrá problemas, pero Linna solo se enamoro de ella, así que evitas palabras como lesbiana o homosexual, o cosas peores, Linna aun no a levantado defensas-_

_-le duele que la tilden, verdad?-_

_-casi nadie lo sabe, yo presentí algo, pero solo lo confirme de casualidad, así que cuando mañana venga con ella, si es que viene, presentate, dale la mano o un beso en la mejilla como si nada, ok?-_

_-esta bien, pero el resto?-_

_-llegaremos temprano, ahora, que diablos haces vestido aun?-_ León sonrió

_-le molesta señora?-_

_-por supuesto, no lo hacemos desde que salimos de los Ángeles, mas vale que te esmeres-_ Priss literalmente se arrojo sobre el

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Priss, Priss, amor, despierta, DESPIERTA-_ la aludida abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su pareja la sacudía

_-que infiernos te pasa?-_

_-son la diez de la mañana-_

_-LAS DIEZ?-_

_-SI-_ ambos saltaron de la cama para empezar a vestirse, chocando casi entre ellos

_te dije que teníamos que ir temprano a la torre-_ había un poco de enojo en los ojos de Priss, León levanto las manos como diciendo no fue culpa mia

_-ja, lo lamento pero me dejaste de cama-_

_-espero que lleguemos antes que ellas-_

_-para preparar el terreno?-_

_-para callar a Nene-_

a la mañana siguiente, Sylia noto un par de ojeras, en su hermano y su cuñado, sonrió al pensar en el motivo de ello... cuando una Priss y un León con ojeras y bastantes retrasados entraron también, esta se acerco a nene para hablar con ella, cuando segundos después Linna y Susan sostenido a Kimico entraron también, y Sylia noto que ambas mujeres con... ojeras?

_o rayos, que sea lo que dios quiera-_ Priss movió las manos como desentendiéndose de las cosas, Linna llego sonriendo nerviosamente al grupo, con Susan caminando a su lado, Sylia, que ya sospechaba algo, se acerco a ellos, Niguel prendió un cigarro

_-hola chicas... chicos-_ el grupo saludo a Linna, esta miro a Susan, tomo aire,

_-chicos, algunos ya la conocen, ella es Susan... mi... pareja-_ algunos rostros sorprendidos, que se rehicieron rápidamente, exceptuando uno, el de Nene...

_-eres lesbiana?-_ Priss se acerco a Nene, Linna se sonrojo, contesto con un hilo de voz

_-si-_

_-en verdad, eres les... ouch-_ el codo de Priss no le deja terminar su frase, la rockera fue dura como siempre

_-algún problema hermanita, tu pareja es un adolescente, si mal no recuerdo-_

_-pero el no puede envejecer... y no, no hay problema, solo que me sorprendió-_

_-policías-_ Susan sonrió interrogativa ante la frase de Priss

_-policías?-_ Linna la tomo de la mano

_-ella es Nene Romanova, es teniente de las fuerzas policiacas, el... novio de Priss también es policía, oh, ella es Sylia Stingray, mi jefa-_ Susan sonrió

_-bueno, al menos estoy conociendo gente famosa, Susan Mc Pherson-_

_-es un placer conocerla, bueno, chicas, por las ojeras de casi todas y todos... veo que fui la única que paso una noche aburrida... -_Niguel tosió de repente-_ ahora, pueden ponerse su equipo y haremos algunas pruebas mas, Susan, me acompañaría mientras ellas se aprestan-_ la mujer miro a Linna

_-entonces, es... en serio?-_

_-si, espera un par de minutos, si?-_ las chicas se quedaron solas, Priss se desnudo rápidamente, Linna algo mas lenta, nene no empezaba, Priss bufo

_-que esperas, que Mackey venga a desvestirte?-_

_-no, es que... me... da... cosa-_ miro a Linna de reojo, esta le puso mala cara

_-lo lamente nene, no eres mi tipo-_ Priss rio y nene se quedo con la boca abierta

_-como que no... acaso soy fea o que?-_ ahora carcajadas de Priss y Linna, mientras nene seguía pidiendo explicaciones

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-como me veo?-_

_-mmm, rara-_ Susan sonrió mientas sostenía a Kimico y ambos miraban solo los ojos y apenas parte del rostro de la mujer

_-bueno, tu eres la primera que lo sabe, ni Toshiro lo supo-_

_-y por que esto...-_

_-solo por las dudas-_

_-aha-_

_-no te preocupes, aquí adentro somos casi indestructibles, en un rato volvemos, nos vemos mi amor-_ Kimico le sonrió a la figura verde, Priss miro a Niguel, este, sin mirarla contesto antes que preguntara

_-no, la catapulta esta dañada aun, usa el ascensor-_ las tres KS se encaminaron a este

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Mackey, imágenes de Linna desde el casco-_ la pantalla mostró una imagen en tiempo real, Susan miraba algo asustada

_-en verdad es ella?-_

_-así es, técnicamente estamos viendo lo que ella-_ la imagen mostraba los grandes saltos, se podía ver el piso alejarse y acercarse a gran velocidad

_-Sylia, ve esto-_ la embarazada miro lo que le señalo su hermano

_-chicas, tienen compañía-_

_-donde, no vi a nadie-_

están_ oxidadas, algo las sigue, a cien metros aproximadamente-_

_-Nene?-_

_-dame un segundo Priss, estoy fuera de practica-_ en el casco de nene se formo una imagen de lo que sucedía detrás de ellas

_-humanoide, no puedo identificar si es un boomer o alguien con agregados como nosotras-_

_-muy bien, Linna, a la cuenta de tres, rompes a tu derecha y trata de atacarlo por sorpresa, Nene, tu sigueme, a la una, a las dos, y A LAS TRES-_ las KS roja y azul giraron ciento ochenta grados, mientras la verde giro solo noventa a la derecha, la figura, en su ultimo salto también giro por completo y trato de escapar, la persecución se alargo por cerca de diez manzanas, cuando Linna apareció en escena y trato de interceptar al misterioso ser, pero fallo en el calculo y paso a menos de un metro de el, cayendo con estrépito en medio de un negocio de fideos, Mackey se golpeo la frente y Susan sonrió

_-tenia que ser Linna-_ Sylia bufo

_-nene, Priss, se escapa -_

_-veremos- _dijo la oficial, y disparo sus dardos, algunos de los cuales se clavaron en el esquivo desconocido, haciendo que cayera en un una fuente, Priss y nene aterrizaron detras de el, diez segundos después llego Linna, Priss la miro

_-estuvo buena la pasta?-_

_-ja, quisiera ver si tu estas tan lista como piensas, quien es nuestro amigo-_

_-un boomer, serie uno, sin corazón-_ nene examinaba al humanoide, estaba como muerto

_-eso que significa?-_

_-que no actúa por cuenta propia, algo o alguien lo esta obligando hacer lo que hace-_

_-bueno, al menos tenemos algo para examinar, no, llevemoslo al laboratorio-_ las chicas se acercaron para levantar el armatoste, cuando los ojos de este empezó a titilar con una luz roja

_-que es eso nene?-_

_-no, se... pareciera que estuviera... CONTANDO?-_ Priss grito

-_SALTEN-_ demasiado tarde, la explosión dio de lleno en ellas, en la torre, Susan grito mientras Sylia se acerco a Mackey

_-INFORMES-_

_-un segundo, sin daños en la armaduras, ellas... están bien, tal vez aturdidas, pero bien-_ había alivio en sus palabras, empezó a llamar

_-Nene, Nene esta allí amorcito?-_

_-si... aquí estoy, Linna?-_

_-me parece que vi un lindo gatito...-_

_-Priss?-_

_-cuando lo encuentre lo mato-_

_-amorcito, aquí todo normal-_

_-ok chicas, vuelvan, salgan de allí antes que la policía llegue-_

las tres KS se retiraron a los saltos de allí y regresaron a la torre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luego de una revisión con el escáner, y una buena ducha las chicas se tomaban un merecido descanso, mientras Niguel y Mackey revisaban las lecturas y las imágenes de el boomer explosivo, en esto, el celular de Nene empezó a sonar, esta atendió

_-Ok, yo me encargo, dile a los chicos que gracia, Leoncito, tenemos trabajo-_

_-que pasa?-_

_-encontramos la dirección del que levanto la pagina-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-aquí?-_

_-si, es el lugar-_ era un barrio clase media baja, las casas, monótonamente parecidas entre si, se acercaron a la puerta, golpearon, nada, golpearon mas fuerte aun, nada, León miro a todos lados, saco su estuche con ganzúas y alambres, rápidamente jugo con la cerradura, esta se abrió

_-leoncito, no tenemos ordenes que nos amparen-_

_-lo se, así que lo haremos rápido, ok, vamos-_ se introdujeron en la casa, discretamente amueblada, revisaron la pequeña sala, la cocina, y cuando entraron a al único cuarto, León silbo

_-que encontraste leoncito?-_

_-mira-_

_-oye, que es esto?-_ Nene miro a todas direcciones, había fotos de las KS en las paredes, puertas y hasta el techo, León se sentó en la cama

_-creo que aquí nos topamos con un admirador-_

_-mas que un fan, creo que esta obsesionado con nosotras-_

_-que hacemos, lo esperamos?-_

_-si, ya veremos que pasa, si es el que levanto la pagina, y con lo obsesionado que parase, me reconocerá enseguida-_

_-ja, el fan club de las KS-_


	5. Secretos

Mientras Nene y León esperaban, Priss, Sylia, Linna con su hijo en regazo y Susan tomaban unas copas en el bar que Sylia tenia en la torre, minutos después, Mackey y Niguel se sumaron.

_-bien, Susan, sorprendida?-_ Sylia parecía de buen humor, faltando solo Nene, todas sus chicas estaban con ella en ese momento, si bien pensaba que como jefa debía mantener cierta distancia con las Saber, su instinto maternal desatado , junto con un suave bourbon, la hacían un poco susceptible a las emociones, en estos momentos se cruzaba por su mente la seguridad de su "chicas", con la extraña idea de que si algo le pasaba, sus niñas no quedarían solas en el mundo, pensaba que debía dejar las cosas arregladas entre Nene y Mackey, así como asegurarse que la relación de Linna sea lo mas seria posible

_-vaya que si señora Sylia, Linna me había dicho que era amiga suya y de Priss, pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho, luego me entero que la famosa estrella de Rock en verdad es una muy buena amiga de ella, mas tarde me confiesa que es una N S y luego que la famosa diseñadora es su jefa, la verdad que ella guarda muchos mas secretos que el nuestro...-_ Linna se enrojeció un poco, pero se recupero y sonrío, Sylia tomo la copa

_-señoras, caballeros, por nosotros, por nuestros amores-_ apenas termino una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, trato de sonreír _-dios, no se que me pasa...-_ Linna sonrío nuevamente

_-yo si, estas inundada de hormonas y te costara mucho mantenerte cuerda, tendrás mas ganas de llorar o reír que antes- _Todos rieron, mientras Sylia se limpiaba una lágrima

_-mas aun, pobre mi esposo entonces-_ ahora carcajadas, mientras el siempre frío Niguel abrazaba a su esposa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-debemos esperar mas?-_

_-hace hora y media, nos vamos?- _León medito la respuesta, mientras miraba a Nene, esta se había recostado en la cama y miraba a las fotos y posters en las paredes y techos, León las miro también, le traían buenos recuerdos...

_-extrañas esos tiempos?- _Nene miro a León, sonrío un poco

_-a veces, nunca fui valiente, tu lo sabes...-_

_-diablos eres muy valiente-_

_-mentira, finjo serlo, soy buena en eso, recuerdas el callejón?-_

_-todos perdemos la cabeza en nuestra primera balacera-_

_-especialmente un puerco de escritorio, verdad?-_ León se callo, era el sobrenombre que los oficiales y detectives que trabajaban en la calle le daban a los internos

_-yo nunca dije eso de ti-_

_-antes tampoco, leoncito?-_

_-jamas, eras la loca de las computadoras, pero jamas te dijimos puerco o algo así-_

_-te tomo la palabra-_ ambos quedaron callados, Nene suspiro

_-era mas joven...- _León hizo un gesto cómico

_-como si fueras una anciana ahora-_

_-tenia dieciocho años Leoncito, ahora veintitrés y vivo con un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente-_

_-pero lo amas-_

_-ahora mas que nunca, ahora lo se-_

_-ahora?-_

_-el otro día peleamos, no lo hacemos seguido, pero cuando lo hacemos-_ ahora gesto cómico de Nene

_-por que...? si es algo que se puede contar-_

_-claro que si, no me embarace hasta ahora, aunque bien pudimos hacerlo, por ese problema-_

_-y discutieron por eso...-_

_-no, por que habría una manera de que Mackey envejeciera, probablemente a costa de su vida, lo se hace mucho tiempo, pero no se lo dije...-_

_-y el estallo por que no confiaras en el, verdad?-_

_-tu y Niguel son sus ejemplos, y se que tu irías, y Niguel también...-_

_-Priss y yo no tenemos secreteos, a veces causa algunos problemas... es cierto, pero ayuda-_

_-lo mismo pensé... QUE ES...?-_

-SHHHH- León desenfundo su automática, Nene preparo su revolver y apago la luz, los ruidos de la cerradura descorriendose y luego pasos en la entrada indicaban que alguien llego a la casa..., León se oculto lo que pudo, los paso se acercaban al cuarto, una sombra apareció en el dintel de la puerta... y León la tomo del cuello, apoyando su revolver en la sien de la sombra, un gemido apagado de susto se escucho, Nene encendió la luz, León encontró que una chica joven, que no llegaba a los dieciséis años, lo miraban directo a lo ojos, y pudo ver el susto en de la chica

_-dejala Leoncito, es solo una niña-_ la chica, de cabellos negro largo, ojos marrones y piel oriental miro ahora con sorpresa a Nene

_-tu?-_

_-si, yo-_

_-TU?-_ había un tono admirativo en la voz de la muchacha

_-si, Teniente Nene Romanova de la Policía de Tokio, el es el Sargento León McNichol-_

_-se quien eres tu, pero... el?-_ gota de sudor en la cara de León -_oh, cierto el novio de Priss-_ León sonrío mostrando los dientes, Nene guardo una carcajada y mantuvo su cara de policía que visita a alguien que hizo algo malo

_-sabes quien soy?-_

_-si, tu... tu eres una de mis ídolas, una de las K S-_

_-no tengo idea de lo que hablas-_

_-yo lo se, se quien son todas ustedes, se de Sylia Stingray, de Priss Asagiri, de Linna Yamazaki, de ti, de su lucha contra los boomers, de..._

_-tu fuiste quien cargo esa pagina en la red, que dice que esas personas eran las K S?- _León intervino por primera vez, imperativo, y con voz fuerte

_-eh, si... fui yo-_

_-sabes que todas las personas sufrieron atentados contra su vida, que salvaron el pellejo por poco?-_ cara de desconcierto en la joven, los rostros serios y duros de los oficiales la intimidaban

_-yo... yo... sabia lo de la explosión en lo de la Sra. Sylia, y lo que sucedió en el cuartel...- _de repente la chica concateno los hechos, Linna había desaparecido de su mapa de situación, Priss estaba en América, luego recordó que al pasar oyó la noticia sin confirmar que una cantante Japonesa sufrió una atentado, pero el echo de que los edificios donde vivía Sylia y el en que trabajaba Nene explotaran no podía ser concidiencia

_-ustedes, no pensaran que yo...-_

_-aun no sabemos mucho, solo sabemos que alguien coloco esa información en la red y luego esas personas sufrieron atentados-_ León puso su cara de interrogatorio, dura y mala como la viruela, la chica parecía asustada por como se desarrollaban las cosas, inteligente y suficiente para darse cuenta de algo, la policía tenia un sospechoso, ELLA, miro a Nene

_-yo... no quise que eso sucediera, solo era un homenaje a ustedes-_

_-sabes el problema que pudiste haber creado por decir esas cosas de nosotras, las vidas que_ _arriesgaste por poner información maliciosa?-_ entendió que Nene actuaba un papel, y la aplaudiría por eso, si no fuera por que dudaba si estaba interpretando el papel de oficial enojado

_-es que...-_

_-ahora niña, di nos donde obtuviste esos datos-_ León, con mas experiencia en obtener información, no le daba tregua a la joven, casi la arrincono contra un rincón, esta tartamudeo, estaba asustada de verdad

_-bueno... veran...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no fue tan difícil verdad?_

_-no, pero dame tiempo, si?-_

_-por supuesto, el que necesites, Kimico se durmió?- _Linna miro detrás, el niño dormitaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil de su pareja

_-parece que mi niño esta cansado- _Susan sonrío ante la frase de su pareja

_-fue un día largo, mañana...-_ un repentino golpe desde detrás casi la hace perder el control, el auto movió su cola de derecha a izquierda un par de veces antes que la blonda mujer pudiera controlarlo

_-PERO QUE DIABLOS...-_

_-ESTA LOCO?- _ Linna miraba hacia atrás, pero una fuerte luz le impedía ver quien conducía el auto detrás de ellas, Susan acelero tratando de poner distancia, pero el sonido de un potente motor se escucho y nuevamente las golpeo por detrás, Susan volante nuevamente para recuperar el control, paso rosando un semáforo y casi golpea a un bus estacionado, cuando pudo enderezarlo nuevamente el auto que las golpeaba, un deportivo, se puso lado a lado con ella, las mujeres vieron a dos boomers, sus ojos rojos mirándolas fijamente, sin necesidad de mirar hacia adelante, el deportivo golpeo nuevamente, ahora desde costado, Susan, apretando los dientes logro contralar nuevamente su Sedan, rozando un camión, el deportivo volvió a colocarse junta ellas, sus conductores, como una pesadilla, mirándolas fijamente

_-KIMIKO ESTA BIEN SUJETO?-_ Linna miro a su hijo, bien atado por el cinturón de seguridad para bebes, sonreía contento por el agitado viaje

_-SI, POR QUE?-_

_-SUJETATE-_ Susan se paro literalmente sobre el freno, el auto perdió bruscamente velocidad, y aprovechando eso, la rubia lo hizo girar en una esquina de una calle estrecha, para darse cuenta de que mas adelante, en la otra esquina, la calle estaba cerrada por reparaciones, Susan insulto en voz alta, Linna, abrió su puerta

_-BAJA-_ la mujer asió la manija de la abollada puerta trasera, con un fuerte tirón la abrió, tomo a su hijo en brazos, se lo paso a Susan

_-CORRE CORRE CORRE- _grito mientras tomaba su celular, detrás de ellas se escucho el motor del deportivo, Linna alcanzo a marcar un numero rogaba que no estuviera dormida, una conocida voz le contesto

_-Sylia-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor de la torre de Sylia, una meditabunda Priss pensaba, había disfrutado la fiesta, algo raro en ella, odiaba las reuniones... o eso quería que pensaran, lo cierto era que estas celebraciones cuasi familiares le agradaban, y el ver a la fría, maquinadora y calculadora Sylia actuando sentimentalmente no podía negar que fue impagable. El año venidero ya había informado a su manager y a su compañía que le daría prioridad a su familia, la dura y tambien fría Priss, envidiaba a Linna por ya ser madre, Priss quería y anhelaba ya un hijo, lo deseaba, igual que León, si Nene se enterara... se burlaría sin parar, por un momento en su cabeza dejo de destellar las luces de reflectores, se bajaron los volúmenes de sus parlantes y León dejo de parecer un recio guardaespaldas, se vio a si misma como una feliz madre, sin trajes de cuero y enfundada con algún vestido rosa, con su hijo en brazos y León sonriente... cuando el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a subir nuevamente, algo malo debería estar pasando... y el culpable de sacarla de sus pensamientos lo iba a pagar caro muy caro...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linna con su hijo ahora en sus brazos y Susan corrieron hacia un estacionamiento de varios niveles, cerrado solo por una barrera, a lo lejos vieron a los boomers, enormes, caminando hacia el sedan, se introdujeron y empezaron a subir, cuando el bebe grito fuerte y agudo, resonando por todo el enorme recinto, Linna, trato de tapar la boca de su niño, pero esto solo lograba mas gritos de parte de el, ya estaban en el segundo nivel, los bommers lo escucharían?

_-Kimi, amor, vamos a jugar un juego, si, si te quedas silencioso un rato, te doy un caramelo si?- _el niño la miro, sonrío y grito, las mujeres, desesperadas trataron de callarlo, logrando mas y mas gritos aun

A Linna le dolió tapar forzadamente la boca del chico, aun así, este pateaba y gemía

_-Ve si nos siguen-_ Susan miro hacia abajo, vio a los Boomers pasar la barrera y dirigirse hacia la plataforma con una seguridad pasmosa, la rubia volvió a su pareja y el encabritado niño

_-vienen hacia aquí, mejor seguimos subiendo-_

_-ok, la ayuda viene en camino... espero- _subieron lo mas rápida pero silenciosamente dos niveles mas, hasta que el niño se libero de una mordida de la mano de Linna, quien grito sin poder evitarlo, luego silencio, Susan y Linna escucharon y se miraron por unos segundos, nada... hasta que algo atravesó el piso, algo verde y con ojos rojos, que miraban a Linna fijamente

_-CORREEEEEE-_ ambas mujeres comenzaron a correr, al primer boomer se le había unido el segundo, quienes en un par de salto alcanzaron a la pareja, Linna, se dio cuenta de algo, y le paso a Kimico a Susan, luego se detuvo, la rubia, corrió unos metros mas, se detuvo a mirar a su pareja

_-QUE HACES CORRE-_

_-ESCAPA CON KIMIKO, HASLO-_

_-PERO...-_ un boomer se acerco, cerro su puño, y se aprestaba a golpearla, cuando el biomecanico voló a un costado e impacto contra la pared, Linna, que había cerrado sus ojos, miro a su derecha, y casi grito de alegría al ver a la KS azul junto a ella, esta la miro

_-me permites, o te quedaras allí toda la noche?-_ Linna asintió, y se acerco a su novia, grito a Priss

_-NO TIENEN CORAZÓN COMO VAS DETENERLOS?-_

_-a la antigua-_ contesto Priss mientras golpeaba al segundo, el primero trato de atraparla, pero la KS se revolvió rápidamente y lo lanzo a lo lejos, pero el segundo la golpeo fuertemente, Priss, cayo a lo lejos, cuando el sonido de varias botas se acercarse, Linna miro detrás de la pelea, a varios policías acercarse con armas pesadas, conducidos por Daley.

_-MUY BIEN, ALEJENSE, NOS HAREMOS CARGO-_ Priss asintió, de un salto se acerco a Linna y Susan, que sostenía a Kimico, ambas se asieron de la KS y esta salto hacia la planta baja, el peso extra la obligo a usar sus reactores a máxima potencia, aun así, la caída fue dura, y las tres cayeron despatarradas al piso, Susan grito, y Linna, luego de asegurarse de que Kimico estuviera bien, se acerco a ella

-_mi amor, estas bien?-_

_-oh, es increíble-_

_-que?-_

_-que hicera... falta todo... esto para que... me llamaras así frente... a una de tus amigas, ouch, creo que... me torcí... el tobillo-_

_-deberían ponerse a dieta, pesan mucho-_ Priss enfundada en su armadura, volvía a ser aquella de siempre, sin sueño romántico que valga...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daley dio la orden como si nada

-_haganlos pedazos-_ al segundo, tres ametralladoras pesadas, con balas de punta de titanium, acribillaban a los boomers hasta que no quedo mas que dos quesos biociberneticos, un oficial técnico tomo una lectura con un scan de mano

_-sin señal de funcionamiento del cerebro artificial-_

_-ninguna señal entrante?-_ Daley se acerco al técnico

-_la hubo, pero se desconecto hace diez punto dos segundos, demasiado para rastrearla-_ Daley asintió, no podía tener una estimación científica, pero juraría que hacia diez punto dos segundos, dio la orden de acribillar a los mamotretos estos, como dijo el capitan, quien sea que fuera, no era ningún improvisado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nene y León se quedaron mirando los archivos, así como las notaciones, todo lo que esa chica tenia sobre las KS, increíblemente precisos y detallados: fotos de las cuatro KS , fotos de cada una de ellas sin armadura, una agenda casi minuto a minuto de lo que hacían cada una de ellas antes del ataque de Galatea, su pasado, todo,Nene la miro casi aterrorizada, con semejante pruebas en mano, era imposible negar que fuera una KS

_-pero niña, como obtuviste esto, quien eres?-_

_-mi nombre es Akane Mason –_ León se quedo duro como estatua, mientras Nene abrió sus ojos y boca tanto como podía

_-tu eres... que eres de Brian Mason?-_

_-soy su hija-_ León y Nene se miraron, y solo pudieron pronunciar una palabra

_-mierda-_


	6. La chica que lo sabia todo

Ser hijo o hija de un padre millonario suele ser el sueño de mucha gente que no nació con tal suerte.

Muchos piensan que si tu progenitor tiene dinero, entonces toda tu vida estará arreglada, que no deberás preocuparte de nada mas, que tendrás todos tus gastos pagos, que harás la vida que quieras y que todas las puertas que comúnmente están cerradas para otros, lo estarán abiertas para ti.

Pobres ilusos.

Hay millonarios y millonarios, si, así es el mundo de los ricos también.

Las condiciones listadas anteriormente, se dan solamente en los casos de las familias con un arraigado apellido dentro de la nobleza, o de la aristocracia de cada país o estado.

El tener dinero no gira las verdaderas cerraduras, y un Terrero, con solo algunos millones heredados de su bisabuelo, quien los heredo de su abuelo, valdrá mas que un Jackson, ese que hizo decenas de millones con el boom de la Internet a finales del siglo XX.

Y Akane Manson a sus once años se dio cuenta de ello, el exclusivísimo colegio suizo al cual su padre la enviara se lo enseño en tan solo dos días, japonesa, a pesar de hablar francés e italiano sin acento, de que su padre era uno de los nuevos capitanes de la industria japonesa, no podía hacer amistades en el circulo de las Borbón, o Capelleto, o Phillips… Akane jamás seria una de ellas... por más millones que su padre tuviera.

La extrovertida y simpática niña no comprendía por que la trataban así, la esquivaban y peor a último, le informaron que no era admitida en ningún club de estudiantes. La chica risueña y alegre se preguntaba por que su padre le hacia esto… en los primeros seis meses en ese internado la visito una vez… y en los siguientes dos años una…

Poco a poco se fue endureciendo, su sonrisa desapareció, sus humor viro hacia lo sarcástico, y su lengua se fue afilando… nada hay como que algo a lo cual quieres pertenecer te rechace, para que empieces a ver todos sus defectos… para Akane, sus compañeras empezaron a parecerle tontas, superficiales, infantiles… la lectura se convirtió en su amiga y el estudio en su único compañero… si tendría que hacer las cosas solas, las haría. Sus calificaciones subieron en la misma escala que su soledad, y en la envidia de sus co-aprendices, muchas de las cuales no aprobaría ni un curso sin un cheque de papa…

Para cuando cumplió trece era una genio precoz que veía desesperada como la capital de su país era destruida por los autómatas que la empresa donde su padre trabajaba contraía para ayudar a la gente… durante los días que duro la crisis de los Boomers y Galatea (cuanto le había hablado su padre en su ultima visita de Galatea) trato de comunicarse con Brian Manson… pero la ciudad estaba incomunicada. Luego casi una semana después que la crisis cesara… la carta del abogado de la corporación Genoma informándole de la muerte de su padre y pidiendo su inmediata presencia en Tokio…

Akane Manson se despidió del internado como todas sus alumnas, mirándolo desde la ventanilla de una limusina rumbo al aeropuerto de Lacorno. El viaje de treinta horas le hicieron pensar muchas cosas, se había distanciado afectivamente tanto de su padre… nunca fueron muy unidos, pero estos dos años y medio habían roto casi todos los lasos sentimentales, le dolía la muerte de el, pero no como la de un padre, sino como la de un tío o un primo lejano al cual hacia mucho no veía.

La llegada a un Tokio destruido en un cuarenta y cinco por ciento, en un día lluvioso y frió, no ayudaba en nada a la pequeña.

La limusina que la esperaba en la pista misma la llevo a un hotel, Galatea había puesto especial énfasis en las líneas del Dragón, el proyecto de Genoma de dominar totalmente Tokio por medio de supuestas líneas de energía calórica. Y la inmensa mansión de Brian Mason estaba por sobre una de las líneas… un empleado le dijo que no quedaba gran cosa del edificio.

Durmió durante casi catorce horas luego de un baño, se vistió y visito a uno de los pocos apoderados de Genom que quedaba con vida. Este le informo que su padre le había dejado una cuantiosa fortuna… que seria suya a partir de que cumpliera dieciocho años, también le había nombrado un tutor quien se encargaría de su manutención así como controlar sus progresos académicos, Akane le parecía que semejantes arreglos no podrían haberse preparado en los momentos de la crisis de los boomers, y se pregunto si su padre no esperaba un desastre como el que finalmente sucedió?

No había mas que decir, minutos después llego el tutor designado, un hombre rondando los treinta años, llamado Kaeito, serio y respetuoso del luto de la niña, con el tiempo se demostraría simpático, hablador y nada acartonado… todo lo contrario a lo que Akane esperaba de un tutor designado por su padre.

Con el tiempo tutor y pupila fueron acercándose, el estilo suelto y afable de el lo hacían verle mas como un amigo que un profesor o encargado, Kaeito solo era inflexible en cuestiones como estudios, educación y modales frente a otras personas poderosas, y la higiene, otras cosas como el decoro para vestir, siempre y cuando no fuera exageradamente provocativa no le incumbían, las relaciones personales, eran cosas de ella, aunque cada tanto solían tener una charla sobre las responsabilidades y el sexo.

Akane continuo los siguientes dos años viviendo en el hotel Oriental, uno de los mas lujosos de Tokio, hasta que charlando con Kaeito, lo convenció de dejarle alquilar una casa en un barrio "normal". La chica estaba harta de la alta sociedad, sus excelentes calificaciones la cuadraban para ingresar en la universidad que quisiera aun a los dieciséis años, ella eligió la estatal, estar con gente normal.

Pero no podía pasar por una chica normal si vivía en uno de los barrios residenciales, se decidió por uno de clase media baja.

Kaeito sopeso las elecciones, y luego de ver que no representaban riesgo alguno para su encargo, le dio vía libre.

El tutor también decidió jugar el juego de Akane… así que rebajo su manutención (lo que significaba los gastos que cubría) al nivel que ella supuestamente representaba, Akane primero se quedo con la boca abierta… pero luego lo tomo como un desafió… y algo que ayudaría en su papel de chica normal. No daría el papel de chica clase media si aparecía con algo nuevo todos los días.

Alquilo una pequeña casa amueblada decorosamente al menos en un barrio tranquilo y humilde, la ultima mensualidad grande la gasto en un televisor, un equipo compacto, y una computadora con conexión a internet.

Al fin vivía sola, con un llamado nocturno habitual de su tutor, inicio un curso de ingeniería en sistemas y redes, otro en programación, fue rápidamente aceptada por sus compañeros y profesores.

Las noches solía pasarlas navegando por internet, tratando de entender la crisis boomer, allí empezó a conocer a las Night Saber… y su imaginación juvenil las empezó a hacer sus heroínas. Trato de investigar todo lo que pudo sobre ella. Testigos afirmaban que tuvieron mucho que ver con el control del fenómeno boomer

En un principio, pero luego habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Galatea y los boomers.

Después la nada.

Brian Mason tuvo que ver mucho con los boomers y Galatea, lo que Akane no sabia era si su padre lo hizo de forma buena o mala.

Las N S también, al parecer para controlarlos…

Aunque la relación con su padre se había cortado, seguía siendo el. Nadie le dijo como murió Brian, ni que tanto tuvo, si es que estuvo involucrado, con la crisis.

Era un secreto que nadie, ni siquiera Kaeito, le hablaba mucho de el.

Y al parecer, poco se sabia de las NS

Brian Mason, NS, Boomers, algo le decía que si descubría la incógnita del triangulo, sabría todas las respuestas.

Cuando Akane hablo de que quería averiguar más sobre las NS, al tutor al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia, parecía enojado y exasperado, no recordaba haberlo visto así muchas veces.

Pero para su sorpresa, en su siguiente encuentro, Kaeito le entrego una carpeta que según el, había pertenecido a su padre, era un dossier completo de las NS, fotos, agenda y detalles íntimos de las verdaderas identidades de ellas.

A pesar de la alegría que esto le daba, a Akane no le dejo de llamar la atención de que dos de los lados del triangulo se confirmaban.

Brian Mason tenía una voluminosa carpeta con la verdadera historia de las mujeres que se ocultaban tras una armadura.

Las NS.

Por que?

De vuelta en su casa, Akane estudio el dossier, y realizo investigaciones en internet, había mucha información de las NS, pero nada que pudiera respaldar la información del archivo.

Sin embargo, a la inversa, buscando información de las mujeres, no de las NS, todo era respaldado, incluso, en el caso de Nene Romanova por la policía, y de Priss por la compañía disquera EMMA, Syllia tenia su propia pagina, y los pocos detalles concernientes a si misma ajustaban perfectamente con los de la carpeta. Lina, la más normal de las cuatro, había desaparecido de las noticias.

Ya con rostros para sus heroínas, la admiración de Akane por ellas fue en aumento, no eran ya personajes misteriosos, sino gente de carne y hueso, que realizaron en momentos terribles.

Luego, la admiración devino en fanatismo, y en una semana de vacaciones creo y levanto su propia pagina, en donde informaba a quien quisiera saber, la identidad de las NS, pero, a ultimo momento, y luego de releer el dossier de Nene, la hacker del grupo, pensó que quien quisiera saber de las identidades, debería saber aunque sea algo de programación, por lo que creo el link secreto que llevaba a una sub-pagina donde, por fin, se sabría quienes era las NS…

_-jamás pensé que le haría daño a ustedes, es todo lo que puedo decirles de mi, no se si quieren saber algo mas-_

León y Nene se miraron, la chica, con dieciocho años parecía aun de quince, dieciséis a lo sumo, estaba asustada, y parecía que no intentaba mentir.

León suspiro.

_-no tenemos pruebas de que tengas que ver con el bombardero, pero teníamos que averiguar al menos como lo supiste-_

_-entonces, no estoy acusada de nada?-_

Nene sonrió, pero su tono seguía siendo duro

**-**_no, no lo estas, pero si sigues difamando a gente famosa o a mi, te meterás en problemas-_

Akane comprendió que seguía actuando, bueno, después de lo del bombardero, la entendía, pero, tenia que hacer una pregunta, tal vez jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

_-Teniente, puedo hacerle una pregunta?-_

_-por supuesto, hazla-_

_-se que como oficial no me puede contestar, pero como NS tal vez pueda… por que y como murió mi padre?-_

Toda el aplomo y la seguridad de Nene se derrumbo en un segundo, desde hacia minutos le parecía una estupidez seguir negando lo innegable, y ahora recordaba lo que la chica había dicho sobre los triángulos, boomers, NS, Brian Mason, miro a León, quien asintió como dejando la decisión en sus manos, Nene se sentó en la cama… pero luego se puso de pie.

_-creo que mejor, me acompañas a un lugar…-_


	7. Defensa

_-¿Estas loca¿Como la traes aquí? Es una de tus mayores inconciencias, y mira que has tenido varias, pero no, siempre puedes hacer algo mayor, ella, ella es la hija de ese… de ese… bastardo-_

Nene soportaba con brazos cruzados y la mirada en un repentinamente atractivo cuadro en la parad el rapapolvo que Sylia le estaba dando, sabia que eso era lo que sucedería, por eso no le molestaba tanto, también era conciente de que en su _estado _su jefa estaba un poquitin exasperada. Bueno, con ocho meses de embarazo, también estaría bastante incomoda…

_-Ella sabe quienes fuimos, volaron la casa de Priss, la de Linna, mi oficina y tu negocio aquí abajo ¿hace alguna diferencia que la haya traído o no?_

_-¿y que quieres ganar con ello?_- la jefa de las K S movía sus brazos exasperadamente, resoplando y casi gritando, la experta en computadoras se rasco la nuca ante esa pregunta.

_-no lo se, digo, ella es la hija de Manson, si, pero casi no tuvo contacto con el en los años que paso lo de los boomers, y no sabe como murió su padre-_

Sylia observo a Nene, como comprendiendo un tanto…

_-y decirle como¿la ayudaría en algo? No sabemos, nadie sabe si Brian Manson murió, suponemos eso, pero nada lo asegura¿y como le dirás lo que vimos antes de que Galatea se le ocurriera irse con la torre a pasear por la estratosfera?-_

Romanova suspiro, esa visión de Manson, encastrado por sus partes biónicas a la torre de Genom, como una grotesca gárgola la acompaño en pesadillas por casi un año, pesadillas de boomers, Galateas y su propia armadura traicionándola y convirtiéndola en prisionera de su propio traje.

_-tal vez, explicarle quien era Brian Manson en verdad, tú más que nadie puedes hacerlo, OYE, PRESTAME ATENCION-_

Sylia se quedo mirando a la joven Manson, y Nene, ofuscada primero, noto de repente "esa mirada", algo se le había ocurrido a la líder de las K S

La joven teniente solo pudo pensar una cosa…

_-oh, oh-_

* * *

Con Kimico en brazos, Linna observaba a Nigel envolver con una venda elástica el tobillo derecho de Susan, la blonda apretaba dientes. Por suerte estaban en el bar de la torre y había un buen surtido alcohólico para aliviar sufrimientos. 

_-¿duele amor?-_

_-un poco-_

_-sirve insultar si duele de verdad-_ Intervino Nigel, ajustando finalmente con cinta adhesiva las vendas

_-entonces duele como puta madre-_ los tres rieron, mientras una recién bañada Priss se apareció por allí y miro al diestro esposo de Sylia.

_-¿ahora eres mecánico de chicas en desgracias?_ –

-_siempre y cuándo la chica sea bonita… creo que con esto alcanzara, seguramente mañana estará hinchado, tendrás que ver a un medico linda-_

_-anotado… creo que tomaremos un taxi para volver a casa-_

_-no tomaran nada, al menos no esta noche-_ las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a Nigel, quien encendiendo un cigarro, las miro de una a una –_esas cosas parecen estar haciendo inteligencia sobre nuestros movimientos… así que por esta noche se quedaran todas y todos aquí.-_

* * *

_-no me gusta, están anticipándonos-_ Roland jugaba con una lapicera en el escritorio de su casa, tomando una copa con León, Daley y Chuan Laog, este ultimo, experto en el "alto mundo". 

_-Anticipar a Sylia no es nada sencillo, hay mas tecnología en esa torre que en nuestro cuartel-_ Daley parecía pensativo, pero el capitán hizo notar algo.

_-si, en la torre están seguras, pero no fuera, toda su tecnología se acaba del otro lado de sus puertas, aunque ellas no quieran admitirlo-_ sus tres subordinados asintieron, eso era cierto, demasiado cierto – _además, no pueden estar enfundadas en sus armaduras todo el tiempo-_

_-hay cosas que no les gustara-_ Laog intervino- _según mis contactos, el diseño de la serie cuatro de boomers esta lista, y hay tres compañías discutiendo las licencias-_

_-¿eso en que nos afecta?-_ Roland miro a su oficial.

_-con Genom fuera, no hay ninguna empresa que pueda reclamar derechos sobre las licencias, Genom fue diseñadora y productora de los Boomer serie uno y dos, y diseñadores de la tres, la producción de esta aun esta en litigio por CaNion y Panoramix-_

_-¿y?-_

_-pues, que hay mucho dinero ya en juego con la serie tres, y habrá mucho mas con la cuatro, sin Genom para reclamar, todo recae en los herederos de los diseñadores y constructores originales de los Boomers-_

León miro a Laog de repente.

_-No querrás decir que en…-_

Chuan sonrió, una de esas sonrisas grandes, enormes, de cuando tú tienes la carta que decidirá el juego.

_-así es, la hija de Katsuhito Stingray, la señora Sylia-_

_-me lleva el diablo-_ Roland creyó empezar a entender algunas cosas –_ ¿no creerás que es a ella a quien en realidad quieren sacar de medio?_

_-Sylia ya tiene una querella por la serie tres, uso sus derechos de heredera para detener su producción, ya en ese juicio hay decena de millones en juego, y los momios podrían irse a centenas de séxtuples ceros, si logra detener la serie tres, podría con la cuatro, y en ese caso, estamos hablando de cerca de mil millones de yenes, dólares y euros, todos juntos…-_

Daley silbo, el capitán meneo la cabeza, mientras León decidió callarse por el momento la noticia de Akane Manson, Roland se tomo su copa de un solo envión.

_-no se me ocurrió que los números pudieran ser tan altos, eso explicaría su desesperación para atacar a la Torre, a Romanova aquí y tratar de atrapar a Yamaski y a la chica de León-_

Laog se apoyo en el escritorio.

_-Y hay mas noticia para este boletín-_

_-¿MAS?-_

_-si capitán, por lo que he oído, la serie cuatro aun no demostró ser muy estable que digamos-_ Roland miro mal a Chuan.

_-¿-que quieres decir con eso?-_

_-que según mis contactos, en las simulaciones de Inteligencia Artificial, dos de cada quince boomers perdieron el control y tuvieron que ser anulados-_

_-¿no estarás diciendo que?-_

Daley y León sonrieron, Laog no se quedo detrás.

_-así es, si esas cosas salen al mercado, tendremos que refundar la policía AD._

Una andanada de insultos se escucho en el lugar, al fin luego de un momento, llego la pregunta.

_-¿Entonces?- _León se recostó contra una ventana mirando al oscuro jardín.

_-mantenerlas seguras, y bajo control, al menos hasta el desfile, allí, las cartas serán nuestras-_

León miro al capitán oblicuamente.

_-¿Seguras Y que es seguras?-_

_-Tenerlas en un lugar donde podamos vigilarlas-_ Una risotada de León se dejo escuchar.

_-va a ser más fácil encontrar al bombardero que lograr eso jefe-_

* * *

_-Ni lo sueñes-_ Priss no parecía muy al agrado de la idea de Sylia, Nigel dejo escapar humo por su nariz como un dragón. 

_-Es por su seguridad-_

_-Conozco a Sylia, habrá micrófonos y cámaras en todos los cuartos ¿verdad?_

_-Oh, vamos Priss…-_

_-su sueño dorado, sus chicas en un ambiente controlado, como ratones de experimento-_

Susan y Linna miraban la discusión, hasta el momento que Priss menciono lo de las cámaras y micrófonos, la idea de dormir en la torre no les había disgustado, pero al escuchar lo de aparatos espías en los cuartos sintieron un disgusto parecido al que experimentaba la cantante. Nigel, mientras tanto resoplo.

_-Si, si hay micrófonos, si hay cámaras y censores de movimientos, pero, no habrá nadie husmeando ¿quieres retozar con León? Hazlo¿Lina y Susan quieren tener una noche agitada? Nadie estará viendo, usaremos sistemas automáticos, Mackey puede programarlos de manera que ustedes no los activen pero cualquier intruso si-_ Linna, Priss y Susan miraban fijamente al esposo de Sylia.

_¿De que sirven si no habrá nadie mirando? Las computadoras suelen fallar._

_-Dile eso a Mackey, esta trabajando en ello desde hace dos horas y creeme, si el dice que son seguras, es que lo son-_

Priss giro a observar a Linna y a Susan, a un costado, en brazos de Linna estaba Kimico durmiendo, no le preocupaba las mujeres ni ella ni León, el niño si, rayos, se había encariñado con el mocoso…

_-Esta bien, me quedo¿ustedes chicas?-_

Susan se puso de pie algo adolorida, Nigel le pasó la mano para ayudarla.

_-De todas maneras no puedo ir muy lejos, espero que las camas sean cómodas-_ Linna sonrió, le paso hábilmente el niño a Priss sin despertarlo y ayudo a Nigel a llevar a su pareja a un cuarto.

_-Ya veras, los pisos siete, ocho y nueve son como un hotel, si rebuscas bien, hasta cama de agua encontraras…-_

_-Con que me tires en una cama bastara-_ los tres rieron, mientras la roquera se quedaba con el niño en el bar sola, el regordete niño se revolvió un poco en sus brazos y con cara de sueño se la quedo mirando, por un momento pensó que lloraría, gritaría o algo peor. ¿Que el niño sonriera, era bueno?

* * *

Niho Rolan había despertado de repente, su cuarto estaba al otro lado de la casa, lejos del estudio de su padre. Las reuniones de este, sean en vivo, o virtuales, mediante computadoras, podían extenderse por largas horas de la noche. Y muchas veces las discusiones podían oírse lejos de la oficina. Podía ser una tortura para alguien que tratara de dormir. Miro su reloj sobre la mesa de luz, 12:22, aun era temprano, tal vez sus visitas se quedaran hasta la dos, o mas. Y siendo León o Daley una de ellas, podrían amanecer. 

Se giro y cerro sus ojos para volver a recuperar el sueño, cuando lo volvió a escuchar… un ruido imperceptible casi. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla en medio de la quietud de la noche. Se quedo mirando su puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín. Mas atrás la pequeña piscina.

Otra vez el ruido y ahora estaba segura, mas cerca, y otro, y otro…

Se levanto poniéndose una bata, tan solo tenia una sudadera larga y bragas, no solía dormir con mas ni siquiera en invierno, se acerco al ventanal tratando de distinguir algo, el césped, la piscina, mas atrás la barda blanca de madera recubierta de plantas. Y a un costado una visión borrosa de un bulto enorme.

Un bulto enorme con ojos rojos, y en instantes seis luces del mismo color, a la misma altura, parecían fijarse en ella.+

* * *

Mackey controlaba las líneas de programa que contraloría los censores de los cuartos y pasillos de la torre, mientras Susan era llevada hacia un cuarto por Linna y Nigel, realizo un escaneo de rostro, contextura física, y vos. Mañana realizaría un mapa del Iris de cada uno y tendría completos las cuantificaciones de seguridad, tocando el mouse, cambio a la cámara donde Nene y Sylia aparentemente continuaban discutiendo. Enfoco los escáners en cada una, micrófonos luego y listo, ya tenia sus parámetros. Nuevo toque al mouse y cambio las imágenes a las del bar. Priss y Kimico eran los únicos que estaban allí, la roquera había sentado al pequeño en la barra de bebidas, y parecía que la roquera estaba… ¿Priss?

* * *

Kimico sonreía encantado de la vida, sentado en el bar. No todos los días, una de las cantantes mas famosas del país te hacia un show personal, Priss le estaba cantando, o susurrando algunas de las canciones mas suaves de su repertorio, y como estas eran pocas, tratando de recordar algunos clásicos. Sosteniendo sus manitas para que el chico no se le ocurriera caerse, la imagen que estaba dando no se correspondía con ella, o eso al menos pensó Linna que se quedo de una pieza al ver a la mujer de traje de cuero jugando con su hijo. 

¿Cuando había visto a Priss sonriendo así? La roquera estaba cantando suavemente, con una sonrisa tan grande como la del bebe. Llevo su mano a la boca y aparento una tos.

La forma como Priss se tenso de repente casi la hace reír, por desgracia para la cantante, no podía soltar a Kimico sin riesgo de que en un mal movimiento lo hiciera caer. Así que se quedo allí, seria, rígida, pero sosteniendo al infante en esa pose de casi juego.

_-¿Todo bien?-_ pregunto Linna, notando como su amiga se mojaba los labios.

_-te olvidaste a tu hijo-_ tono de reprender

_-no, lo deje contigo, el se siente bien junto a ti-_ tomo al infante en brazo, este se abrazo a su cuello, la mirada de Priss, tan dura como siempre, se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. –_mañana puede que lleve a Susan a ver a un medico, Nene tiene que ir al cuartel, Sylia esta ultimando lo del desfile, así que tendré que dejar a Kimico contigo ¿podrás hacerte cargo por un rato?-_

_-por supuesto-_ respuesta dura

_-OK-_ Linna pensaba que si se lo contaba a Nene, no se lo crearía.

Pasado unos segundos, Priss pareció reaccionar, busco una cerveza y luego fue a buscar un buen cuarto para ella y León.

* * *

Niho retrocedió lentamente hacia su cuarto, aun los ojos de los boomers observándola, sin dejar ella a su vez de mirarlos. A tientas busco el pasaporte de su puerta y logro abrirla, la atravesó y en ese momento noto que los autómatas se movían. 

Corrió hasta el estudio, entrando de repente, para sorpresa de todos, el capitán se puso de pie.

_-¿hija?_

_-papa, hay bommers en el jardín-_

* * *

En una oficina aparte, Akane observaba de lejos a Nene y Sylia hablar, parecía que en un primer momento, a la embarazada no le hizo mucha gracia que ella supiera el secreto y que Romanova la trajera aquí, pero al parecer se había calmado, ambas hablaban ya mucho tranquilas. 

No se atrevía siquiera acercarse, sabia por sus dossier que Sylia era la jefa de las KS, que era una persona casi con un temperamento dual, amistosa, suave y amigable o por el contrario, fría, dura y distante, según con quien tratara o cual fuera la situación.

Era indudable que en este momento, con Nene, la segunda personalidad era la que estaba presente, Sylia hablaba y gesticulaba mucho más que la oficial de policía, quien parecía tratar de calmarla.

Con seguridad, Stingray tendría sospechas de ella, bueno, después de lo pasado, era obvio, cuando estas preocupado por algo, si consigues algún indicio o causa, pondrás tu atención en el, aunque luego descubras que no es lo que provoca tu preocupación.

Se retiro hacia la ventana, estaban en un piso veintitantos, le sorprendía que Sylia pudiera mantener un edificio como este ella sola, debía de tener una buena fortuna, sus gastos de manutención deberían ser enormes, sin contar los gastos de tecnología, investigación…

De repente Akane se dio cuenta de algo, algo que faltaba en el dossier.

El padre de Sylia no era rico, el doctor Stingray, por lo que leyó, tenia apenas dinero para realizar el diseño de los primeros boomers. Es por ello que termino trabajando en Genom, entonces… ¿de donde venia ese dinero?

Estaba pensando en fortunas, el edificio solamente de impuesto significaría decenas de miles de yenes… la tecnología de las Knight Sabber centenas, o algunos millones con seguridad.

Una boutique no podía pagar eso ¿de donde venia ese dinero entonces?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, su celular empezó a chillar, haciendo que Nene, y especialmente Sylia volvieran a darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Busco el redomado aparato para acallar ese tono molesto, y casi con susto, ni noto quien la llamaba.

_-Hola-_

_-¿Akane?_- la voz de un hombre le contesto-_ ¿donde estas?_

* * *

La puerta del estudio se abrió lentamente, Daley emergió cuidadosamente con su automática en la mano, mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda, no se veía nada anormal, apuntando su Walter 999 hacia el fondo del pasillo, mientras León cubría el otro lado con su más clásica Colt 

Daley estaba orgulloso de su Walter, dieciocho balas .75 en su cargador, tres cargadores en su cinturón, podía saturar un blanco a balazo limpio. Tal vez el calibre no era el mas grande, pero la combinación potencia de disparo / puntería era casi perfecta, por su alta y simple tecnología, su rebufo era mínimo así que teniendo un buen pulso, las correcciones para los disparos siguientes eran ínfimos.

León en cambio, prefería el poder y el sonido intimidatorio, la Colt .45 era y sonaba peligrosa, catorce balas eran mas que suficiente, si cada una podía atravesar puertas e incluso paredes delgadas, los ladrones deseaban rendirse o huir al segundo disparo.

Roland decidió salir con una poderosa Benelli, una escopeta capaz de realizar un agujero del tamaño de un subterráneo en su blanco, sus calibres punto doce dejaban a cualquiera listo para las autopsias, y detrás Chuan Laog con su .9.

Eso si, todos con munición especial, puntas reforzadas para tratamiento especial para boomers.

Miho iba en medio de ellos, una veintidós en su mano izquierda.

No podía ser la hija de un policía y no saber usar armas.

Comúnmente, hubieran ido a buscar a los boomers, pero no iban a arriesgar a Miho en una pelea. Solo que estaban mas cerca del jardín trasero que de la puerta de entrada, llegaría ayuda en unos minutos, pero debían sacar a la niña de allí como primera medida.

La casa era amplia, grande, de una sola planta, tenían que pasar por un largo pasillo, por la sala y por la cocina para poder salir a la calle. Lentamente comenzaron a ganar terreno por el pasillo, giraron para entrar a la sala con precaución.

Cuatro pares de ojos rojos estaban allí, al parecer mirando hacia donde los humanos.

Daley y León decidieron retroceder.

_-están allí- _dijo el primero cuando dos pares de manos biomecánicas atravesaron la pared y por poco atrapan Laog, empujando a su hija tras el, Roland disparo por debajo de los brazos, haciendo un enorme hoyo en la pared y provocando que el boomer desapareciera momentáneamente.

Solo que dos atravesaron la pared y otro mas detrás, los policías retrocedieron por el pasillo disparando a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

_-disculpa Kaeito, salí con unas amigas y olvide avisarte, si… si… lo se, debí hacerlo, no quise preocuparte… lo haré, lo haré… discúlpame, si… me cuidare… lo prometo, te llamo mañana… nos vemos. _Al fin Akane corto, notando la mirada inquisidora de Sylia y Nene. 

_-¿tu novio?-_ pregunto la oficial, la joven negó.

_-mi tutor, siempre llama a mi casa por la línea normal, así sabe si estoy o no en casa, no me prohíbe las salidas, ni se mete en mi vida privada, siempre y cuando avise que saldré o no-_

_-vaya, es un tutor moderno-_ Sylia se acerco a la chica, observándola fijamente. Al fin se dirigió a un teléfono y mientras marcaba un numero continuo hablándole-_ lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu casa, mañana, si quieres, y tienes estomago fuerte, hablaremos de tu padre-_ la muchacha se quedo mirándola sin entender-_ Nene, llevala a la entrada y esperen juntos el taxi, luego te quiero aquí, quiero que revises un poco el código de Mackey, no quiero alarmas sonando por que alguna se levanto para ir al baño-_

_-si Sylia ¿me acompañas Akane?-_

_-si-_ Ambas desaparecieron de esa sala, mientras Sylia se dirigía hacia la ventana y observaba a New Tokio desde las alturas.

* * *

León y Daley estaban siguiendo su táctica habitual. 

Daley disparaba tres o cuatro balas, dándole tiempo a León de apuntar bien y hacer una buena diana. Tres balazos de la Walter mas uno de la Colt a la cara del boomer solía detenerlo, y si no, Roland hacia literalmente hacer temblar la casa con cada disparo de su escopeta.

Un boomer tenía la cabeza destrozada, y ya no molestaría, pero quedaban uno que parecía hacer caso omiso de las balas. Sin contar dos en la sala…

_-CAPITAN-_

_-aquí estoy-_ Roland se apareció de repente por entre Daley y León, disparando a la rodilla de ese particularmente molesto boomer. Este cayo estrepitosamente, con su pierna derecha inutilizable, levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la boca del cañón de Roland

Un clap – clap se escucho al usar la corredera para cargar otro inmenso cartucho, y tras apretar el gatillo y la ensordecedora explosión poco quedaba de la cabeza del boomer

_-van dos, quedan dos-_ Daley recargo su revolver, al igual que León y Roland, que relleno con doce cartuchos su Benelli. El ruido de la corredera se volvió a escuchar. El capitán miro a Laog y a su hija.

_-quédense aquí, nosotros iremos de cacería-_

Con Daley y León al frente, recorrieron rápidamente el pasillo, entraron a la sala donde los otros dos boomers parecían esperar, los sargentos acribillaron el cráneo de uno mientras Roland, rememorando una escena de Terminator, baleaba lenta pero atrozmente al restante.

León noto que el boomer que atacaban con su compañero no parecía estar muy afectado, en si el estaba recargando mientras Daley seguía disparándole. La Walter tenía más balas, era más fácil y rápida para recargar y se podía apuntar mejor. Pero su poder de penetración no era muy grande, aun con balas especiales. León termino de recargar su Colt y disparo a su vez. Era de los que pensaban que si no terminabas una discusión armada al tercer o cuarto balazo, era porque tu rival ya había terminado contigo. Apunto con tranquilidad, al rojo del ojo.

La bestia biónica pareció sentir ahora el impacto, su testa se movió violentamente y luego el boomer cayó al piso.

León soplo el caño de revolver, como los vaqueros de las viejas películas.

_-fanfarrón-_ Daley sonrió, ambos se acercaron a la caída figura, a un costado vieron que su jefe había terminado al otro boomer.

León pateo la cabeza del boomer.

_-ese fue un buen tirooooo-_ Sin aviso, el boomer resucito, tomando una pierna de cada oficial, Roland vio como sus hombres gritaban, y terminaban cayendo al piso por la increíble fuerza del robot.

Los boomer estaban diseñados para todo tipo de trabajo, desde barrenderos a constructores, desde manipuladores de elementos radiactivos a rescatistas. Eso a veces necesitaba una gran fortaleza física.

Podían sostener toneladas en sus manos ¿entonces cuanta presión podían ejercer sus manos?

Un disparo mas de la escopeta se escucho, al volar Roland el cráneo del boomer, casi arrastrándose lo mas lejos y rápido posible, Daley y León se quedaron mirando al armatoste caído, Roland volvió a apuntar su cañón a donde debería estar el corazón del boomer, y disparo nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras se llevaban los restos de los boomers de la casa, Roland hablaba con sus tres oficiales, había enviado a su hija con su ex esposa, a Hinagata, del otro lado del país. 

_-creo que esto ya es personal, no se si es dinero, o venganza, o lo que sea, quiero al bastardo que esta detrás de esto-_

Sus hombres asintieron, una patrulla y dos hombres armados hasta los dientes quedarían allí custodiando la casa del jefe de policía, mientras otras tres irían a la torre a hacer guardia, Daley se acerco a León.

_-¿A quien crees que buscaba¿Al capitán, a Laog, a ti, a mi?_- León encendió un cigarro, aspiro el humo y lo soltó violentamente.

_-creo que al capitán, a ti, y a mi- _Daley asintió

_-también creo eso, esto no es por dinero, solo buscarían a Sylia por ello, incluso si pensaran que las K S son peligrosas, les hubiera sido mas fácil y menos costoso atacar a Sylia de otras maneras, no poner al grupo y a la policía en su contra-_

_-tienes razón, esto es venganza-_

Daley sonrió.

_-pero ¿Quién quiere venganza? Y ¿por que?_

* * *

_**N.A.** _

Bueno, otro Cáp. De mi fic cuatrimestral (aunque no se si paso tanto tiempo desde el ultimo Cáp.)

Una de las cosas que me demoran con este fic es que casi no hay "retroalimentación" no conozco casi gente que le guste BCT, mucho menos discutir sobre si el fic va bien o no, así que cuando tengo un blanco en memoria no tengo tampoco quien me tire una línea para continuar…

Así que disculpa a los que les guste esta historia y tenga que esperar meses para una actualización. Tratare que no pase tanto para el otro Cáp... Al menos la idea de Priss cuidando a un infante puede ser graciosa.


	8. Historias y bebes

_-Fría?-_ Nigel observo de reojo por sobre su hombro la lata sudada que le alcanzaba Mackey, quien a su vez sostenía otra en su otra mano.

_-No, la herví un poco… que crees?-_ Casi con un gruñido el mecánico de las K. S. tomo lo que se lo ofrecía y le dio un largo trago. Mackey sabía ya de largo tiempo que ese gruñido era lo más cercano a un agradecimiento que el esposo de Sylia le daría a cualquier persona en el mundo.

A Mackey le fascinaba observar a Nigel reparar o construir cosas. No podía entender como esas monstruosas manos podían manipular herramientas de precisión o pequeñísimos tornillos. Como preparaban cables con el grosor de un cabello para ser soldados, o colocaban integrados de cientos de terminales sin malograr las conexiones. O por el contrario, lo veía doblar y cortar enormes trozos de vaya saber que acero y convertirlo en partes medianas o grandes de alguna coraza o sostén de alguna antena. Grande y pequeño, grande y pequeño, para Nigel la mecánica no tenía secretos. Así como Mackey a veces se quedaba programando hasta largas horas de la noche para empresas de primer nivel (o para su hermana si ella lo necesitaba), Nigel podía ver llegar la mañana en su taller. Estirarse para descontracturar sus doblados músculos y entumecidas piernas era normal.

_-Error-_ pensó el hombre con aspecto de adolescente. Hacia tiempo que Nigel dejaba muchas tareas para "mañana", ¿la vida lo había alcanzado?

Estaba casado –como el quisiera estarlo- y pronto seria padre –como el quería ya serlo-. Pero lo había visto ya empezar a utilizar anteojos, y, por más que quisiera ocultarlo con su forma de peinarse, una calva incipiente podía notarse entre los cabellos del esposo de Sylia

Al fin, alejándose del diseñador de los suits, volvió a su teclado y pantalla. Su usuario y pasword le abrieron su pantalla personal. Allí, reviso los conatos del programa que manejaban la seguridad de la torre. Más de un museo o banco querrían tener semejante programa de protección Las instrucciones y órdenes en código dirigían desde las cámaras hasta los láseres, desde las puertas al aire acondicionado. El mismo "MSI" (Modulo de Seguridad Independiente) como el lo había bautizado no necesitaba supervisión humana una vez afinado. Reconocía rostros, voces, iris ocular y huellas dactilares. Una persona reconocida podía pasearse por el interior de toda la torre a su gusto. Una desconocida podía ser seguida al milímetro en todos sus pasos dentro y alrededor del edificio. Aislada e incluso atacada por el MSI.

Igualmente, tanto Sylia, Nene y Mackey decidieron dejar el sistema de ataque en stand by. Con un bebe dando vueltas por allí, no era cuestión de darle malas ideas a la suerte. Mackey confiaba en lo que había programado… pero no en las maquinas que debían ejecutarlos.

_-Esto puede seguir mañana-_ Las palabras de su co-equiper lo sacaron de su abstracción. Nigel se estiraba como alguien que se desperezaba luego de haber dormido toda la noche. A mitad de camino, un nuevo Hardt suit ya se perfilaba a muy cercano futuro.

_-Y eso?- _señalo Mackey, el mecánico simplemente prendió un sempiterno cigarro antes de contestar.

-Pedido Sylia, quiere tener uno a mano por si acaso. Recuerdas cuando perdimos los "B" en el momento que encontramos a Galatea?- Mackey asintió- Lo único que teníamos era uno a medio hacer para Nene, siempre pensé que si alguien necesitaba un Hard de repuesto seria ella, pero no lo tenia listo. Luego cuando tuvimos que ir a rescatar a tu mujer del cuartel tomado por boomers casi vamos con lanzas y piedras.

Mackey sonrió, Priss entro junto a León con la moto-boomer que Nigel le había preparado, doce misiles de una libra no eran justamente lanzas… pero aun con la ayuda de un suit policial que usaba Roland por poco nadie sale de ese edificio.

Mientras Nigel apagaba las luces del taller y Mackey hacia lo mismo con sus computadoras y salían a la noche, el teléfono dentro empezaba a sonar.

_-Al diablo, llama cuando estemos- _gruño Nigel, el muchacho sonrió

Apenas termino de trabar las puertas, el mecánico tomo un pequeño control remoto, al activarlo un suave silbido se escucho. El MSI del taller se activo.

_-Una cerveza?-_ Mackey estuvo tentado de decir que no, eran como las dos de la mañana, y tenia ganas de ir con Nene… una muy seductora últimamente Nene. Pero al mismo tiempo quería que ella lo esperara un poco mas… nada mejor que hacerse desear para ciertas ocasiones, una hora mas no haría más que aumentar la pasión

_-Por que no?-_

Ambos se encaminaron a un pequeño bar a algunas calles de la torre, uno de los pocos lugares donde Mackey no tenía que jurar y demostrar A.D.N. para que le sirvieran una cerveza.

Uno de los policías que custodiaba las calles alrededor de la torre los saludo amistosamente. Al fin giraron a la derecha y siguieron derecho otras dos calles para luego hacerlo hacia la izquierda. Fue en ese momento que el joven sintió vibrar su celular.

_-Mackey-_ respondió escuetamente mientras seguía caminando algunos pasos más hasta detenerse. _–Cuando… cuatro? Están todos bien…? Si… si… no te preocupes… esta a mi lado… ok, nos cuidaremos… rumbo a la "Cueva del Tesoro"… estas seguro…? Esta bien… esta bien… iremos a la torre… gracias… cuídate también… adiós_-

_-Que fue todo eso?-_ Mientras Mackey guardaba su celular Nigel intentaba decodificar todo lo escuchado

_-Cuatro boomers atacaron la casa de Roland, por suerte estaban allí León, Daley y otro oficial, pero tuvieron que __redecorar__ todas las paredes para salir de allí, nos están pidiendo que volvamos a la torre por si las moscas-_

_-Y quien se va interesar por nosotros?-_

_-Los mismos que se interesaron por León, Roland y Daley?, empiezan a pensar muchas cosas, que esto puede ser una venganza, no solo contra ellas, si no contra todos los que estuvimos involucrados en lo de hace cinco años-_

_-mmm, quiero una cerveza-_ Nigel resoplo como si hubiera perdido algo valioso, Mackey sonrió

_-En el tercer piso?-_

_-Ja, cuando Sylia y Nene sepan que estamos allí no nos podremos acercar a la barra, tu mujer te tiene trabajando horas extras…-_

_-Envidioso?-_ pregunto Mackey con una sonrisa

_-No, hasta hace poco Sylia estaba igual… recién ahora se calmo un poco… pero quiere dormir con su "peluche" toooda la noche-_

_-"Peluche"?- _pregunto el muchacho… Nigel dejo escapar la única sonrisa que le vieran en la semana.

_-Cosas de embarazadas, como van tu y Nene ya lo sabrás en poco tiempo- _

Una sonora risotada se escapo del chico, ya habían regresado media cuando este se detuvo muy serio, Nigel lo quedo mirando.

_-Pasa algo?-_

Mackey se quedo mirando a lo lejos, hacia la oscuridad de esas mal iluminadas calles, por fin, lentamente retomo su andar…

_-No… algo… como…-_

_-Como que…?-_

_-Olvídalo… debe ser…-_ el chico se quedo mirando nuevamente… esa sensación… el la conocía… era…_-¡Corre!-_

Tomando al esposo de Sylia por un brazo, Mackey empezó a correr, Nigel lo seguía sin entender mucho. Al llegar a una esquina y girar en ella se detuvieron.

_-Que diablos te sucede?-_

_-Yo… yo no sentía esto desde lo de Galatea… Nigel, hay boomers cerca-_

_-Por supuesto, hay boomers en todos lados, si los usan para…-_

_-¡No! ¡Entiéndeme! Esto no lo siento desde lo de Galatea, hay boomers cerca, boomers que trabajan en sincronía como aquellos, no como los de ahora, siento… sus conversaciones, las escucho, pero no las entiendo, Galatea podía hacer eso, yo no… pero las siento, están cerca-_

Nigel, pareció comprender, Mackey era en parte boomer, menos que Galatea, pero tenia algo de ellos, eso era lo que lo salvaba de enfermedades y envejecer… y diablos, si el sentía peligro, entonces.

Ahora ambos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, giraron a la derecha, y dos calles mas luego a la izquierda, para luego otra vez a la izquierda. Casi se toparon con uno de los oficiales que custodiaba la torre.

_-Sucede algo?-_ pregunto el oficial extrañado ante la carrera de dos de sus custodiados

Nigel y, especialmente Mackey miraron hacia la oscuridad de las calles, el muchacho no sentía ahora esa sensación… era como si todo hubiera sido una falsa alarma, una reacción física a algo…

_-No oficial, pensé que nos seguían, pero supongo que estoy equivocado-_ El oficial observo a su vez la negrura de las calles, nada apetitosas.

_-Ok-_ contesto y continúo su corta caminata por esa acera, mientras Mackey y Nigel ingresaban a la torre.

_-Te equivocaste?-_ pregunto el esposo de Sylia, pero Mackey, observando por la vidriada puerta meneo la cabeza.

_-Estoy seguro de lo que sentí… era idioma maquina, y solo Galatea podía entenderlo, y eso me preocupa… quien mas podría hacerlo?_

* * *

Mientras ya Priss sostenía en brazos a Kimico, Linna le pasaba "algunas" instrucciones. En un principio, y aunque la cantante no se hacia ilusiones de que cuidar por primera vez a un infante por si sola fuera sin problema alguno, le daba la sensación que por los consejos su amiga le estaba dejando una bomba y no un ser humano.

_-Si lo vez en cuclillas y gruñendo, es por que quiere ir al baño, tendrás que lavarlo, secarlo y ponerle un pañal nuevo, cuida de que cuando camine no caiga. Ah, es muy curioso, quiere tocar y probar todo lo que tiene a mano, cuida lo que se lleve a la boca o donde mete los dedos. Si lo notas con sueño, recuéstalo en una cama y pon algunas almohadas a sus lados para que al girar no caiga al suelo, deje algunas frutas por si tiene hambre, corta manzanas en rodajas finas, le encanta, o dale una banana. Si quieres darle leche, ponle una cucharada de azúcar en una taza tibia. O dale una soda batida para que se le vaya el gas. Y no lo dejes en las corrientes de aire, limpia rápido su nariz si tiene moco, ah, no dejes que se acerque mucho a la pantalla del televisor, recuerda... _

_-Si si si, Barney a las 3 y Teletubies a las cinco, ve ya... me has dicho tantas cosas que ya olvide la primera..._- Priss permanecía seria, al igual que el infante, a Linna le causo gracia, eran como que si su hijo imitara ese rostro duro... sonrió mientras se ponía un abrigo liviano.

_-Ok, ok, mami se va, un "becho" mi amor-_ Estirándose el pequeño le dio un sonoro chupón en la mejilla, ya encaminándose hacia la puerta... _- Priss, te encargo a mi...- _

_-Oh, ya vete de una buena vez- _

Retirada Linna, Priss y Kimico se miraron frente a frente, un gesto sonriente del párvulo.

_-Bueno, Sir, que tal si vemos que hacer en este antro hasta que tu madre vuelva?-_

* * *

Por la mañana, en ese mismo instante, Akane Mason esperaba algo aburrida en la barra del salón de bailes del Hotel Sanofi. El lugar elegido por el capitán Roland y Sylia Stingray para tender la trampa al bombardero que acosaba .

En si era un desafío, una provocación para lograr que el criminal se atreviera a confrontarla. Si podían a traerlo a la celada, lo tendrían. Ahora en territorio propio.

Claro que había un problema.

Aun no sabían quien era el bombardero.

Ya era seguro que no era esa jovencita de aspecto aniñado. La hija de Brian Mason no aparentaba ni el perfil, ni las fuentes ni el dinero para intentar una persecución de ese tipo.

Sylia dirigía en estos momentos la decoración del salón. Akane la observaba en su fase maternal, dirigía a las empleadas del hotel con palabras dulces, logrando de ellas que obedecieran sus instrucciones sin chistar.

Ya encaminada las tareas, la vio girar y a medida que se acercaba a ella, noto que su rostro se transformaba. Su faz cambio rápidamente de afable y tierna, a uno duro e imperioso. Al fin al estar a unos pasos, secamente le pidió que le acompañara a una mesa.

Sylia pidió un te y una porción de pastel, Akane pensó que era lo obvio debido al embarazo. La joven por su parte pidió un capuchino y unas masas. Mientras esperaban a que el elegante camarero trajera las colaciones, Mason noto como los ojos de la jefa de las K S se fijaban en ella. Sylia tomo un poco de agua, y secándose los labios hablo por primera vez.

_-No pudo decirte muchas cosas buenas de tu padre, tal vez no te guste lo que vas a escuchar- _

Akane asintió, mojándose los labios.

_-Mi relación con el, exceptuando cuando era muy niña, fue siempre distante, a lo sumo es como un tío muy lejano, no creo que me moleste mucho saber que no fue una buena persona- _

Fue Sylia la que ahora asintió, casi al momento que el mozo dejaba en la mesa los pedidos. La embarazada ataco rápidamente el pastel, así como el dulce preparado. Por primera vez le ofreció una sonrisa a la jovencita. Akane agradeció ese gesto, la ayudo a distenderse. Al fin Sylia, luego de limpiarse los labios, comenzó un relato que sabia tal vez no seria nada agradable...

* * *

Estéreo a todo volumen, el televisor prendido en un canal de música pero con el volumen a cero.

Las contra cortinas del piso cerradas para que nada de luz solar entrara.

Y dentro de ese infierno de sonido rockero y atronador en que se había convertido uno de los bares de la torre, un pequeño de tres años bailaba a saltos, mientras su "nana" cantaba a viva voz.

No podría negarse que Kimico estaba encantado. Sonreía feliz mientras Priss iba de aquí para allá cantando con una lata de soda en la mano (al tomar una cerveza algo interior le dijo que no eso era bueno mientras cuidara al bebe)

A la rockera hasta ahora todo le parecía genial. ¿Tantas instrucciones? Tan solo dejar que el niño haga lo que quiera, solo cuidarlo de que no se haga daño así mismo. Eso era todo.

Giro para ver la TV, otra de esas idols. Meneo la cabeza, la vida no era una sola canción, la vida era una banda, guitarras poderosas, bajos musculosos, una batería atronadora... eso era vida.

Bebiendo su soda giro a buscar a Kimico. Pero no hallo a nadie donde estaba el pequeño saltando hacia diez segundos.

_-Kimico? Donde estas bebe?- Empezó_ a girar por el bar, buscando al púber Pero el chico parecía haber desaparecido entre los sillones y sofás O tal vez entre las plantas... o escondido tras la barra de bebidas.

A medida que avanzaba, empezó a notar que en esas condiciones no le seria fácil hallarlo, la música no lo dejaba oír Y las luces de la TV solo creaban confusión

Se acerco a la pared para abrir las contraventanas cuando de repente la música ceso.

_-Kimico?-_ Priss se acerco al estéreo y a la luz titilante de un vídeo de Ramstein vio al bebe apoyado en el equipo, su mano sobre el- _Que estas haciendo?_

Al acercarse noto algo brillante en sus dedos -_Una moneda?- _

La explosión que vislumbro entre el enrejado de aireado del estéreo y el hecho de que toda la energía eléctrica se cortara en el piso le explicaron lo que sucedía

_-Quien te dijo que un equipo de música es una buena alcancía?- _Kimico solo contesto con una sonrisa, mientras Priss lo levantaba en brazos y lo alejaba del humeante equipo de música No se hacia problema por los daños, la torre tenia dieciséis pisos mas y uno a oscura no cambiaba nada.

* * *

_-Brian Masón se había destacado como investigador en genética en la universidad de Osaka, en si el estudio era una de las pocas cosas que se le avenían, de condición física endeble, sufrió una artrosis prematura así como deficiencias renales y hepáticas que arruinaron cualquier posibilidad deportiva-_

Sylia hablaba casi largas interrupciones, de memoria, pero constantemente paraba para dar instrucciones a las arregladoras del salón. Akane prestaba atención, lo que escuchaba lentamente era una verdadera sorpresa. Sus recuerdos de su padre eran de un hombre serio, si. Pero también fuerte y activo.

_-Sus desordenes hepáticos hacían que se alimentara poco y mal, por lo que siempre tuvo una constitución física delgada y débil. Un joven en esas condiciones no suele encontrar muchas amistades, por lo que su vida estudiantil fue bastante solitaria-_

_-Se dedico a la genética, buscando una solución a sus propios problemas. Sus males fueron diagnosticados como de origen genético. A su poca actividad física, anteponía una mente de primer orden. Descubrió el origen de varios males genéticos, pero irónicamente, no los que lo aquejaban-_

_-A los veinte años, algunas medicinas experimentales lo aliviaron un tanto, seguía moviéndose lentamente, y debía cuidarse en cuanto a comida. Pero esa mejoría, mas el ser uno de los genetistas más prometedores de la nación le ayudaron a ser contratado por una empresa pequeña que estudiaba la duplicidad humana por medio de androides-_

_-Pensaron que si lograban crear un androide __cuasi__ humano, seria mejor recibido que los clásicos robots. Ya en ese tiempo mi padre, en busca de fondos, había cometido el serio error de unirse a la compañía de Rosencroitz, y por primera vez sentía la presión de terminar alguna investigación "en fecha"-_

_-No se si lo sabrás, pero los boomers están construidos de micromáquinas, y muchos de sus compuestos están basados y son en realidad proteínas biológicas. Esa era la genialidad de estos "artefactos", que dejaban de ser tales. Eran "entes" a mitad de camino entre una maquina y un ser viviente. Y Rosencroitz, que también era un visionario a su manera, dedujo que el joven genio que era Mason podría ayudar a mi padre-_

* * *

Hacia mediodía a Priss se le ocurrió que Kimico tendría hambre. Si ella lo tenia mas el.

Solo que en vez de buscar la comida que Linna le había dejado, a la rockera se lo ocurrió que una pizza era mejor.

El pequeño no se quejaba del almuerzo, parecía disfrutarlo sobremanera. Priss comía a pata suelta. Una de las desventajas de ser una estrella era que, quisiera o no, debía mantener la línea. Los discos de las mujeres que se están abriendo paso, mas aun las rockeras, entraban primero por los ojos y luego por los oídos Ya vendría el tiempo que la escucharan antes que miraran la tapa del disco.

Se acerco al refrigerador para buscar una cerveza. Al tomar una lata miro a Kimico... aun era chico para una, así que tomo el recipiente con jugo de naranja que le dejara Linna. Obviando totalmente el plato con papilla que le había preparado para su hijo.

Al regresar se encontró que Kimico tenía la cara, el babero y gran parte de su ropa cubierta por la roja salsa de la pizza.

_-Pero, con mil demonios-_

* * *

_-Brian Mason en un principio desecho la idea, sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en sus propios karmas, pero luego, noto que con introducir algunos cambio en la formula proteínica básica, bien podría ser los boomer usados incluso como base para duplicar órganos humanos-_

_-Empezó a trabajar para Genom, hombro con hombro con mi padre, ayudándolo en el diseño inicial de los boomer serie A, y a completar las distintas fases del proyecto en fecha. La proteína fue mejorada y se creo un método para sintetizarla. Con el tiempo, la proteína se convirtió en algo tan estable y seguro que Brian Mason se transformo en el primer conejillo de indias cuando le fue implantado el primer órgano artificial. Era un proyecto a largo plazo. Y mientras mi padre, ya encarrilado, diseñaba al boomer definitivo, Mason era ascendido a jefe de grupo. Y si bien aun continuaba ayudando en los laboratorios, tanto el mismo como Rosencroitz notaron que el joven científico se desempeñaba mejor en tareas administrativas. Mi padre había encontrado otro joven ayudante muy prometedor, un tal Nigel Kirkland-_

_-Digamos que hasta allí la vida de tu padre podría ser catalogada de "normal". Es aquí, cuando empieza a formar parte de la directiva de Genom donde empieza las cosas malas._

* * *

_-Hora de un baño Sir-_ Priss había preparado una tina con agua tibia. Debía acicalar al chico, si no que diría Linna cuando viera a su hijo "ensalzado"?

Al principio todo parecía ir bien, a Kimico el agua le agradaba. Y Priss demostraba que tenía un buen sentido maternal. Ya que lograba hacer el baño una experiencia divertida para el pequeño, hasta que...

_-Porque esa cara? Te sientes mal?-_ El bebe había perdido su sonrisa y hacia un gesto raro con los labios, la rockera intento tomarlo en brazos en el preciso instante que Kimico vomitaba su almuerzo.

* * *

_Por un lado, Masón creía que el diseño y los recursos de Genom debían redirigirse al diseño y, finalmente, la construcción de órganos artificiales y proteínas básicas que los diversos enfermos necesitaban. Por el otro, Rosencroitz argumentaba, con razón, que si bien las ideas de Mason podían ser viables, los en esos momentos escasos yenes de Genom estaban ya comprometidos en el proyecto boomer _

_En esos momentos Mason era aun joven y algo idealista. Se hizo con una pequeña facción de científicos de la empresa que lo apoyaban y trato de imponer su punto de vista a toda costa. _

_Rosencroitz no tardo en ponerlo en vereda. Un poco apostrofándolo, otro poco limitando o cortando su presupuesto, y finalmente amenazándolo con despedirlo. Mason dependía aun de los cuidados y las proteínas experimentales producidas en Genom, y tubo que cerrar la boca y acatar órdenes. _

_Quienes conocieron a tu padre en esa época se dieron cuenta de que se produjo un cambio en su carácter con el correr de los días. Se volvió mas serio y muy cínico, paso de ser un jefe de grupo preocupado no solo en el trabajo sino también en su gente, activo y querido, a uno nada más interesado en las metas y fechas. _

_Continuando como conejillo de indias, se fue insertando cada vez más partes artificiales, un hígado y un riñón, que antes del gran terremoto seria ambos. Así las proteínas artificiales ya no le fueron necesarias y el mismo cerró esa sección de investigación de Genom, privando a millones de personas de tal vez una posible cura a sus males. Desde allí y en adelante su única meta seria, en apariencia, el proyecto boomers._

* * *

_-No ha sido gran cosa, solo recuerde señora, que las pizzas no son buenas para los bebes, con estas gotas estará bien en un rato-_

_-Gracias doctor-_ Una Priss en bata azul tomo el medicamento que le daban y despidió al medico que había llegado para revisar el repentino malestar del pequeño. Este parecía dormitar sobre su cama por el momento, y a la rockera le pareció que dejarlo descansar era lo mejor por el momento.

Se retiro a su cuarto para tirar sus sucias ropas de cuero a una bolsa y luego llevarlas a lavar. Luego entro al baño para terminar de limpiar la tina.

Un olor a vomito y pizza lo invadía todo. Abrió una ventana para airear el lugar y arrojo un poco de desodorante al aire.

Al salir se encontró con la sorpresa de que el niño no estaba en la cama. Mirando con una ceja más alta rodeo la cama, nada. Miro bajo esta y nada tampoco...

_-Kimico?-_ pregunto, notando la puerta del cuarto entre abierta.

Priss salio hacia el pasillo, al mirar las paredes noto algo... largas líneas de un color conocido.

_-Mi lápiz de labios?- _Al parecer Kimico se le ocurrió redecorar el pasillo con el implemento de belleza

Siguiendo el rastro empezó a escuchar unos sollozos. Preocupada apuro el paso y allí donde el rastro de su "fucsia pasión" terminaba. Kimico estaba sentado con la cara llena de lágrimas.

_-Que pasa mi bebe?-_ pregunta la cantante con una dulzura que hubiera asustado a León, pero al levantarlo noto algo en las pompis del bebe, así como un aroma ácido invadía al lugar...

_-Te cagaste?-_

* * *

_-Mason había aprendido la lección, en el mundo empresarial quien tiene el poder, toma las decisiones. No había allí lugar para las obras benéficas ni para pensar en la humanidad. Se trata de la ley del más fuerte. Las compañías piensan en si mismas antes que en sus consumidores. Le ofrecen lo que creen ellos que mas necesitaran. Crean esa necesidad y la venden. Y Brian destaco en ello desde ese momento. Dejo la sección de investigación y entro a formar parte del managemt de Genom en la colocación y presentación de los boomers a la sociedad. Los creativos publicitarios de la compañía crearon la necesidad de ellos según las directrices de Mason, el público, las compañías de servicios, aeroespaciales y hasta el ejército se tragaron el anzuelo. _

_Solo con mi padre Brian continuaba manteniendo algo de su vieja personalidad y mantenía un trato amigable… hasta que sucedió el desastre Galatea. _

Sylia tomo un poco de su te y se limpio los labios, Akane noto que esta parte de la historia al parecer le causaba una gran incomodidad de contar.

_En un principio Galatea fue una idea de ambos… clonada por una nanomaquina a partir de una sola célula humana represento el paso final de la evolución boomer. Era humana, era maquina… y fue desastre… su poder estaba fuera de toda escala e indujo a Genom a utilizar uno de sus propios proyectos militares en contra de Tokio mismo… cientos de miles de muertos y heridos fue el costo de esa "idea" _

Akane recordó haber leído del "gran terremoto", pero jamás pensó cuanto podía afectarla el enterarse que la empresa donde su padre trabaja había sido el causante de el, de la muerte y destrucción que sembró… su boca se reseco y sintió que la voz la había abandonado.

_-Papa tuvo algo que ver con eso?- _

Sylia asintió en silencio.

* * *

_-Bien, a ver como hacemos esto- _Una Priss sudorosa, con manos temblorosas y la boca reseca se enfrentaba a algo que jamás esperaba y podría superarla.

Kimico, con carita sufrida parecía compartir sus sentimientos.

Con suavidad la músico empezó a bajar los pantalones del pequeño. Allí noto que mejor debería sacarle sus zapatitos antes.

Cumplida esta formalidad retiro el pantaloncillo.

_-Por todos los diablos, eso aun no puede ser la pizza, que infiernos te da de comer tu mama?-_ la rockera se manipulaba la nariz ante los aromas que le llegaban, y arrojo a lo lejos el pantalón

_-Ahora Priss, con calma, con calma-_ empezó a soltar las cintas del pañal, y sintió bajarle la presión sanguínea a medida que abría la ropita.

_-aghhhh, como un bebe puede producir esoooo-_ Con repugnancia le saco la manchada prenda y la hizo un bollo, pero al buscar donde arrojarla noto que no había cesto en ese cuarto. Sin dudarlo se acerco a la ventana mas próxima y lo arrojo por ella.

_-Lo lamento por el que este abajo-_ Luego, tomando una toalla húmeda para estos casos, limpio al niño. Y por las dudas tomo otra más.

-_Bien, ahora tu talquito- _ Espolvoreo abundantemente las pompis del chico, quien ahora sonreía aliviado

_-Hummm, veo que a la fabrica de popo le gusta estar limpito, mas te vale mantenerte así hasta que regrese tu mama o... !Diablos¡ !Apunta eso hacia otro lado¡-_ Priss recibió de lleno el chorro de orina en su pecho, manchándole su bata y hasta la cara.

* * *

_-Rosencroitz, un par de directivos mas de Genom junto con Masón fueron quienes tomaron la decisión, y en defensa de ellos, agregare que en ese momento, no se vislumbraba otra solución… lo que es imperdonable fue su imprevisión ante lo que el "fenómeno" Galatea era capaz de hacer. No había arma, experimental o no que pudiera dañarla. Y enterrar el laboratorio bajo decenas de metros y toneladas de rocas fue lo único que pudieron hacer en el momento. _

Hubo un profundo silencio mientras la joven trataba de procesar la idea. Una cosa era intuir la posible maldad… otra era comprender hasta que punto. Incluso a la vista de lo que Galatea logro al liberarse de su prisión hacia cinco años… como justificar aquella muerte y dolor, e incluso el que la misma Galatea había provocado hacia un lustro?

_-Pero, incluso- _Sylia retomo el hilo de la historia_- los desastres suelen ser beneficiosos para algunos. Rosencroitz logro ocultar la responsabilidad en cuanto el terremoto. Tokio necesitaba ser reconstruida y sin esperarlo Genom se encontró con una oportunidad caída del cielo para comercializar sus boomers. Ellos podían ser programado para casi todo, metalúrgicos, carpinteros, constructores, conductores de equipo pesado y liviano… todo lo que hiciera falta. _

_Genom no necesito cobrar fortunas por cada boomers, incluso con sus increíbles habilidades tanto Rosencroitz como Masón, ya convertido en segundo de la compañía, se dieron cuenta que el verdadero negocio era lograr que los boomers empezaran a trabajar. Solo así el público, las empresas y las fuerzas armadas verían lo geniales y revolucionarios que eran sus creaciones. _

_Y así fue. En una ciudad con cientos de miles de muertos y heridos, los boomers fueron un milagro cubriendo la mano de obra faltante. Y Genom pasó de ser una de las tantas empresas a punto de la bancarrota a ser la más poderosa de todas las de sudeste de Asia. Tanto que empezó a inmiscuirse en política, sobornando a concejales, diputados, senadores y ministros. Incluso logro comprar parte de la policía para "silenciar" los visibles problemas de control que tenían los boomers al fabricarlos casi sin controles de calidad. _

_Mientras tanto, Mason empezó su carrera hacia la destrucción. Aun albergaba rencores hacia Rosencroitz y lentamente mino sus facultades y poderes en la empresa. Estamos seguros, aunque nunca obtuvimos pruebas, de que altero al azar la programación de boomers de manera consciente para desacreditar la conducción de Rosencroitz Inicio la búsqueda y rescate de Galatea, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era su poder. Trato de eliminar a cualquiera que hubiera estado relacionado con el diseño de los boomers y Galatea… y por ultimo la libero con los resultados que todos conocemos… _

_Su paradero es desconocido desde ese momento, nadie sabe por que realizo lo que hizo, Rosencroitz había desaparecido, tal vez por su propia mano. Era el dueño de Genom, el hombre más poderoso del país y uno de los del mundo. Tan solo tenia que dejar "que el barco" siguiera su curso y tendría una de las mayores fortunas mundiales. Sin embargo prefirió destruir todo lo que ayudo a crear, incluso a el mismo. _

_Galatea fue neutralizada, Tokio destruida nuevamente, reconstruida parcialmente, Genom no existe mas, otras empresas construyen boomers y aquí estamos, tu y yo._

* * *

_-Hola Priss, ya llegue- _Linna y Susan regresaron al fin del medico. La rubia parecía moverse ya mejor y se encamino a su cuarto mientras su pareja buscaba a la cantante que cuidaba a su hijo

Al fin, al llegar al cuarto de la rockera, noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Entrando silenciosamente encontró a su amiga, vestida con una bata verde junto a la ventana con Kimico en brazos.

_-Priss, todo bien?-_

_-Oh, Linna, perfecto, este señorito y yo solo mirábamos el paisaje-_

El bebe balbuceo algo como para acompañar lo dicho, sonrió al ver a su madre y extendió sus brazos. Linna lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo fuerte.

_-No le hiciste muchos líos a la tía Priss, no amor?-_ Observo a su amiga quien tenia su habitual cara de nada.

_-Para nada, te dije que seria pan comido-_

_Ok, entonces me lo llevo a mi cuarto, Susan ya se recostó y yo le haré compañía-_

_-Recuerda que esta lastimada, se suave-_ A Linna le provoco sonrojo la frase de Priss, pero sonrió

_-Por allí le disloco otro pie, ji ji-_

Linna salio del cuarto de la músico y anduvo unos metros, pero recordó que quería preguntarle algo a su amiga. Sobre uno de los oficiales de guardia que juraba que le había caído un pañal sucio por la cabeza. Al volver a abrir la puerta se encontró con que Priss roncaba tirada boca abajo en su cama. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y miro a Kimico.

_-Mmm, tía Priss no es niñera amor, no le des el tratamiento especial-_

El bebe asintió con la cabeza y se abrazo al cuello de su madre.

* * *

**N. A.: Y otro cap de mi fic cuatrimestral. Pues aunque me lleve centurias lo terminare. Sigo esperando consejos y contactos de gente que le guste BCT 2040. Me seria de mucha ayuda.**

**Un saludo, nos veremos en… 4 meses? XD **


End file.
